Timelines to Live
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: Lee in different story lines and timelines. Stories that will become chapter stories if I get more inspiration for them. Read Lee as an angel, a demon, a monster, or a simple child trying to live. Multi/Lee
1. Angel or Devil

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

Summary: The Chunin Exam was more than he could take and in desperation, something broke in his body. He wasn't a 'Rock', the one thing he thought he had from the family he couldn't remember. He was...Seishin Lee?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee choked on a scream as his leg and arm were crushed. He could _feel_ his bones shatter and agony coursed through him. For once, he was scared, and he was scared of _sand_. Sand that was still trying to crawl up his body, sand that was trying to take away his reason to live.

no

No

NO

 _NO_

Darkness clouded his vision and with that, he passed out, pain overtaking him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Lee woke up again, he found that he couldn't move. He tried, but his limbs just _wouldn't_ move… He tried to flex his hands but he couldn't do that either. Strangely, he felt no pain…

But…he'd been fighting Gaara…?

How long had he been asleep, to feel no pain?

Lee opened his eyes and made a sound of confusion. He was in the hospital but…he was wearing shackles. Overly thick iron ones that he could barely move even when he put all his strength into it. He didn't feel any pain whatsoever and he had no I.V. either so he did try but it lifted maybe an inch before Lee had to relax his straining muscles. The bed creaked when the iron hit it and when he looked, Lee noticed chakra enforcing the entire frame of the bed.

What…what was going on?

Why was he shackled like a criminal?

Did he get drunk?

That was impossible considering the last thing he remembered was the battle. Even he knew he wouldn't have been able to get up after that –though he would try, no doubt about that.-. That battle…Lee had never been in such a situation before. His heart gave a frightened skip before he pushed the feeling down. He would not be scared of such things, he was alive and…well…healed.

How was he completely healed?

 _How long had he been asleep?!_

Lee looked at his hands and saw that even they were shackled, wrapped in circular iron so he couldn't put his hands together. His door suddenly opened and Lee's head snapped towards the sound. The nurse looked up and when she saw Lee staring at her, she _squeaked_ …in _fear_. Lee's brows furrowed in great concern and he opened his mouth but the girl dashed out of the room. Lee's heart dropped to his stomach and his brow pushed together in worry.

What…what just _happened_?

That had never happened before! Sure, others have walked away _quickly_ but that was after he was showing his youth! He'd never had someone run from him in fear!

Lee didn't know how long it was before his door opened again but this time it was the last person he expected to see.

"Hokage-sama?!" Lee stuttered and tried to get up, realizing too late that he was still strapped to the bed.

"…H-Hokage-sama?" Lee's voice was small and hesitant. He was slightly ashamed of that yet, he couldn't stop himself.

"Hello Lee-kun." Sarutobi said before his expression went sad, "I'm truly sorry for how you've woken up… It is merely a precaution."

Sarutobi noticed the deepening confusion and worry on Lee's face and sighed.

"D-…did I get drunk, sir?" Lee asked quietly. It was the only reason his mind could come up with, "I-…I know that I cannot handle alcohol at all! I am sorry if I accidentally partook in some!"

A smile spread over Sarutobi's lips and he shook his head, "No Lee-kun, that did not happen. Instead…" He paused then looked Lee in the eye, "Lee-kun, you know what Kekkei Genkai's are correct?" at Lee's nod, Sarutobi settled on the chair next to Lee's bed and said

"You have a Kekkei Genkai. It manifested after your fight in the Chunin Exams after Subaku no Gaara crushed your arm and leg."

"W-what…?" Lee gaped at him, his mind not comprehending, "b-but…what could I possibly do? I do not have functioning chakra coils! I am not even part of a clan!" he didn't even think about how he was interrupting the _Hokage._

"I understand your concern, Lee-kun. But this is the truth. You have a Kekkei Genkai that we thought had died out in…Mist. Your parents must have come from there during the Mizukage's reign when he called for Genkai users to be disposed of, and changed their name."

Lee made a sound similar to a whimper. This…this was frightening. What could he have possibly done then? He had no choice but to accept the Hokage's words but…he was shackled…what was his 'special' power?

"Hokage-sama...what did I do?" Lee asked.

"You gave your injuries to another shinobi. What you have…it's called Enjerutatchi though more commonly known as Debirutatchi."

' _Angel's touch or Devil's touch?_ ' Lee thought to himself and he felt his heart thump hard in his chest.

Sarutobi suddenly stood and he unlocked only one of Lee's hands and wrist, careful not to touch him.

"I must apologize again, Lee-kun, but until you learn to control your ability, you must not touch anyone. I will leave this book here for you. We do not have much information on the subject but you deserve to know about your own clan." He said, stepping back and taking a book out of his robe to place on the bed.

Then, he left.

Lee stared at the door then slowly turned his gaze to the book. He sat up the best he could, slightly tilting to the left thanks to the heavy iron keeping his hand down. He lifted his right hand then froze, staring at it in horror. It was _black_. Lee blinked hard, hoping that when he opened them again, his hand would be the normal pale color it usually was, but it didn't. Black covered his entire hand until his wrist then it quickly tapered to his normal color. His hand began to shake and suddenly, everything seemed more… _real_ , and that meant he really did- Lee forced himself to take deep breaths so he wouldn't panic. He shook his head and grabbed the book, immediately opening it and trying to find his _Kekkei Genkai_.

And…and there it was…

 **Seishin Clan:**

 **The Seishin Clan, holder of the Enjerutatchi (Angels Touch) also known as Debirutatchi (Devils touch). Having this Bloodline allows the user to transfer Illness or Injuries onto another. An exchange must be made, swapping bad health for good or good health for bad. Intention is the defining factor. The Seishin clan had been known as healers and warriors, taking the wounds of their allies and giving then to their enemies.**

 **The Devils touch is defined by the black skin that appears when the holder is injured. When injured, the hands turn black. The larger area it occupies, the worse the injury. Their skin has been known to be grey but no one outside the clan knows why.**

 **The Angels Touch is defined by the lack of color on the Seishin Clan; the user taking in the other person's injury or illness, willingly taking in the black color.**

 **Bare touch through the holders' hands is the only known way of transfer.**

Lee slammed the book shut and stared at his black hand again. Distantly, he realized that he was beginning to hyperventilate. His eyes blurred with tears as he remembered the pain he'd went through when sand encased his limbs.

Who had he _hurt_?!

Lee suddenly moved, clawing his way off the bed and falling to the ground. He just barely avoided breaking his limbs by dragging the iron shackles with him, they cracked the floor as the fell and Lee immediately realized that he was on the first floor. If he hadn't, the heavy iron would have sent him through the floor.

He immediately strained to crawl towards the door. He was desperate to know, to find who he gave his injuries to. He didn't know why his hands –was it both or just his right- were still black, he didn't know where he was injured but he would make sure that black spread then.

He got to the door and was already beginning to sweat. If he thought about it, he would have said that the was wonderful training, but that was the last thing in his mind. Lee slid the door open with a loud clang, the nurse walking by jumped and Lee quickly spoke,

"Please! You must tell me who I injured!" Lee begged and the nurse backed away quickly, his eyes on Lee's black hand.

"Please, I will beg if I must! I need to know who came in with a broken arm and leg!" Lee continued, his expression twisted with shame.

"U-um…the w-worst one is Gekko Hayate. Gekko-san was b-brought in here with you." He stuttered, clutching his clipboard, "His right arm and leg are shattered and his muscles are…it's not good."

"T-then!" Lee tried to get up but the iron wouldn't let him. He remembered that man, he was the referee for the Chunin matches, the one with the concerning cough, "Will you release me?! I wish to take it back; I want to take it back!"

"I- I'm not meant to-…" The guy stuttered then he paused, "R-really? You'll heal him?"

"Yes! I would not lie, it is unyouthful!" Lee said, eager and almost crying with hope.

"…o-okay just…hold on." He said and did a few hand signs. He unlocked Lee's legs first then, looking at Lee's incredibly thankful expression, he felt better about undoing Lee's locked hand. He didn't exactly know why Lee was shackled but he seemed very kind and reminded him of Gai-san.

"Thank you Nurse-san! You are incredibly youthful!" Lee said, his whole body slumping with relief. He quickly stood up and almost hugged the man but quickly aborted the movement and wrapped his arms around himself just in case.

"Now, will you please take me to Hayate-san's room?" Lee asked, less frantic now.

"Yes, just follow me." The nurse smiled and began walking at a quick pace, "You…you will heal him, right?"

"Yes! If I cannot then I will run around Konoha 1000 times as punishment before coming back to try again!"

The nurse looked back at him with confusion before shaking his head and stopping in front of a room.

"Okay, here he is." He said, opening the door.

Lee shot in and immediately looked for Hayate. There was a man there with a senbon in his mouth but he seemed to be asleep. Lee's heart jumped in his chest and he quietly went to Hayate's other side. He was scared again but…he wouldn't let anyone else suffer through what he had brought upon himself.

Lee didn't know how this would work but he hoped and prayed that he could undo the damage he caused. He took a breath and gripped Hayate's hand. Something clicked in his head and for a moment, he felt like he was taking a breath of air after suffocating then-

Lee _screamed_.

All at once, black shot up his arm, covering both in inky darkness and Lee could _feel_ it. His right leg shattered again as did his right arm and it hurt just as bad as the first time. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he felt his muscles tear and rip under his skin. Hands were suddenly on him, trying to pull him away but Lee automatically clamped his left hand around Hayate's as if letting go would mean letting his friends die. He could feel each thing he was taking back and his _power_ searched Hayate's body. It found something that Lee hadn't given, something Hayate was born with instead and before Lee could think better –not that he would-, Lee took that as well.

Lee hacked and felt blackness darken begin to darken over his shoulders. His throat felt raw and he realized that he'd been screaming the entire time. Finally, the black stopped spreading and Lee's damaged body began trembling. He looked down at the man with almost sightless eyes and saw him staring back with wide ones.

"I-…sorry…" Lee coughed out then everything went black again and he fell backwards, unknowingly landing safely in the previously sleeping man's arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Hokage was immediately informed of what had happened. While he was glad of Lee's will to help, he felt a pain in his chest at a 'child' going through that pain again. He closed his eyes and heaved a great sigh before straightening and issuing an order.

Lee would be taken to Ibiki, there, Ibiki will choose the correct prisoners to give the injuries to then...he will keep Lee there and train him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee woke in spurts, pain radiated each time and he heard voices from time to time but it was so muffled. It was the fifteenth time –maybe, he couldn't count how many times he woke in pain- when the voice finally said words he could understand.

"Give it. Let go of the pain."

Just that, over and over. But there was something telling him to keep it in. Still, it kept coming, over and over. Until he finally obeyed. Something released inside of him and he clutched whatever he was gripping. A sharp sound began and Lee whimpered. Lee didn't like the sound and he wanted to make it stop but something wouldn't let him, like when he let go the gates wouldn't be closed until he got rid of at least one thing.

Finally, his body felt better. Pain still radiated in some of his limbs but he no longer felt delirious with pain everywhere. His lungs itched and ached too and he coughed roughly until he fell asleep again.

It happened again and again until one day he just…woke up, feeling no pain or irritation whatsoever.

It took him a while but suddenly, he remembered what happened. The fight with Gaara, waking up in the hospital, his Kekkei Genkai, then taking back his injuries from Hayate. Lee inhaled sharply, wondering why he wasn't in pain anymore. Did he give it away again?! Oh no, oh no, oh no…

That wasn't all that was different either. His body, it felt…different too. Lighter? Heavier? He didn't know, he felt a soft tingling under his skin and it felt odd.

Lee looked at his clear hands and his heart squeezed in his chest. What did he give away?!

Lee made himself take a deep breath then he finally looked up.

Actually…where was he?

He was in a dark room, dark walls, dark floor, even a dark bed. His brows furrowed in worry and he jolted when the door opened. Lee's eyes widened,

"Morino-san?" Lee said. It was Ibiki from the first test in the Chunin exams; the head of the T & I department, the one who told them without telling them to cheat; the man with so many scars.

"Rock Lee." Ibiki said, "The Hokage has assigned me as your new sensei. I will be teaching you control and the ability to endure. We will be working together to expand on your Bloodline ability and make sure that you don't crack under it."

Lee stared wide eyed, his heart suddenly beating too fast in his chest. He swallowed hard then slowly raised his hand.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"Morino-san…what about my team? I am…I am apart of Team Gai and…and…why am I not injured anymore?" Lee asked, controlling his voice so it wouldn't shake.

"You will be able to take missions with them once again when you have control over the Debirutatchi." Ibiki said and Lee couldn't help but to flinch when Ibiki called it the Devils Touch. He bit his lip and kept quiet, listening, "As for your injuries. You gave them to prisoners I had personally selected, including a surprise one."

"S-surprise?" Lee questioned, looking back up.

"Yes, you gave away your damaged chakra coils. I will be training you with that as well."

Lee swallowed roughly then nodded. He gripped the blankets tightly and said, "I will…I will do my best to be a worthy student."

"You're telling the truth. Good. We begin now."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	2. Cherry Lotus

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: Cherry Lotus

Summary: It was the last hope. There weren't many of them left and Lee knew he was only chosen because his damaged chakra coils offered the best chance. So Lee accepted his new mission. One that was more important than anything else. He would change the past and make sure Konoha's destruction never came. There was only one problem though...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee whimpered as he woke up. He automatically pushed himself up, distantly realizing that his arms were shaking. He kept his eyes closed as his head was pounding. Shikamaru had warned him that the jutsu was experimental but he didn't think it would hurt so much... Lee fell back onto the bed and pressed his hands against his aching head.

"This is no-" Lee began to mumble to himself but froze as something sounded very _not right_. His eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.

"... _What?!_ " Lee whispered in horror, his gaze darting around him. This wasn't his room -he didn't know _when_ he was but he never had a room like this- and this definitely _wasn't his voice_.

Lee shot up, disregarding the pounding in his head and his heart squeezed in horror as he didn't see black hair in his peripheral but _pink_. There was only one person he knew that had pink hair and that wasn't him. Lee swallowed roughly and slowly brought his hand up to touch his hair and brought it in front of his eyes.

Pink. It was still pink.

Shakily, Lee stood from the bed and walked to the mirror next to an unfamiliar desk. What he saw made his legs crumble beneath him. He stared in absolute horror at the figure in the mirror.

Haruno Sakura stared right back at him, echoing his horror.

"Oh _kami-sama_." Lee gasped, bringing his- _Sakura's_ hands up to her face, "Naruto-kun...what did you do...?"

' **Who...who are...you?** ' A voice echoed in his head and Lee jerked in surprise. He looked around but didn't see anyone else.

"W-what?" Lee muttered

' **Who are you!** ' The voice came stronger, angry and scared sounding. It made Lee jump but he felt a squeezing in his heart too.

"I-I am sorry!" He said, "I am Lee...who are you?"

' **I...I am Inner. Where is Sakura? Why are you here?** '

"A pleasure to meet you." Lee automatically said, bowing. Then he bit his -Sakura's- lip and continued, "I...I do not know where Sakura-chan is. I was meant to come back in my own body but something must have gone wrong...I...I am so _sorry._ "

' **...Will you let me look? Since you are here, I can probably look through your memories...** '

"Yes! Maybe you can find something then..." Lee said, his heart beating faster, "If you can, I would welcome any chance to return to my own body and have Sakura-chan back."

'Inner' didn't reply but Lee guessed that she was looking through his memories. He didn't mind, he had nothing to hide anyway.

"Sakura! Are you up? You're going to be late!" A woman's voice came, slightly muffled by the closed door. The sound made his heart jump in surprise and he tensed.

Sakura's mother! She would be able to tell that he wasn't Sakura. No, everyone would be able to tell! He didn't act _anything_ like Sakura and he didn't even know when this was!

Lee scrambled to his feet and quickly searched the room for something that would tell him the day. He spied a clock on the bedside table and lunged for it. He fell a little short, not used to his new size but grabbed it after crawling forward. He turned it and felt relief wash over him as he saw the extra numbers. Then the relief turned halfway to uncertainty.

It was team selection day, for Sakura.

Lee turned his gaze onto the desk and it was confirmed. A new Konoha hiate-ate laid on the wood.

' _At least I did not have to do the jutsu's to pass for Sakura-chan._ ' Lee thought to himself, his relief growing.

"Sakura?" The woman's voice came again and Lee jumped once more.

"I-I am up!" He called out then cringed. He might have Sakura's voice but he didn't talk like Sakura. Then he cringed again. He had to change.

Lee felt 'his' face burn red but he got up anyway. He determinedly went to Sakura's wardrobe and opened it. There were different versions of the red shirt-dress Sakura had worn during the Chunin Exams.

The Chunin exams...oh Kami. That was the start of all of their problems, and Sakura wasn't even close to being able to pass like him. Lee wasn't arrogant but he knew he could have passed if it wasn't for Gaara -not that he blamed the man...boy? Like he told the current...future? Kazekage, he forgave him soon after being injured-, and Sakura was going to face the Snake Sannin with Sasuke and Naruto.

He had to train Sakura's body as soon as possible! Even if they found a way to but him back in his own body, it would never hurt to help Sakura get stronger.

Lee nodded and pulled out Sakura's clothing, laying them on the bed so he could choose the best to continue in. The black spandex shorts were good though he would have preferred pants. Still, he pulled out the ones that would go to his knees and set them down in the to wear pile. Next, he chose a short skirt, knowing that Sakura always wore something over her spandex. It was enough to cover his -her- lower half but not enough to be in the way and it had two slits up the sides so it would allow him the most flexibility.

Was Sakura flexible?

Lee grimaced and quickly tried to check by balancing on one foot and bringing his other leg as high as he could. It didn't go too high though, it went chest height instead of completely over his head into a vertical split. Lee sighed, it was another thing to work on.

He went back to choosing an outfit and chose a shirt that had sleeves to his biceps and had a white circle right under his clavicle. When he stood back and looked at the outfit, it reminded him of what Sakura wore when he replaced Sasuke on the mission to protect the prince of the Land of the Moon, Michiru, if he remembered correctly (Third Naruto Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom). Only, instead of the shirt leaving his -her- stomach revealed, it was a longer version and covered it.

Now he had to get the underwear.

He was so glad he had Tenten as a team mate or he would be completely lost.

Lee chose the first things he could, his face burning as he grabbed panties and a sports bra. He determinedly didn't look anywhere but the clothes and the wall as he changed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was done and quickly braided Sakura's long hair. He knew she had it long until the Exam's and he wasn't rude enough to cut it as it wasn't truly his hair.

He looked at the hiate-ate next and automatically tried to tie it around his waist.

It wasn't long enough. It was meant to be tied as a headband but Lee already took care of that by braiding Sakura's hair. No, it was better to do that. He was already changing too much just by putting on different clothes, and he'd rather not be too different since his pattern of speech was different too, not to mention his posture.

Lee tied the hiate-ate as a headband then looked at himself in the mirror.

' **Soften yourself.** ' Inner suddenly said, surprising him, ' **You're right when you thought you didn't act like me-her. Loosen your body, you look like you're ready to fight at the drop of a pin.** '

"Ah, Inner-san." Lee murmured even as he followed what she said, "Did you finish already?"

' **Yes, also, you can project your thoughts to me if you want to talk. It's better than talking out loud.** ' She seemed to sigh, ' **I feel like I just aged ten years...Anyway, it was Naruto and Outer who did the jutsu. At least that explains why Outer. If something happened, of course you would end up in this body. Naruto already has-...has the** Kyuubi **in him. There probably isn't enough room for another soul. So that left Outer.** '

' _ **...But I was meant to be sent to my own body...**_ ' It took a little while but Lee was able to send his thoughts to Inner.

' **I can't explain everything since I was only watching from your body, but maybe we can figure something out later. For now, we have to get to school or else someone could get curious. I'll help you act like Outer. Just remember, keep your body loose. Habit will hopefully take care of the rest.** '

Lee nodded determinedly and kept his stance loose as he finally left Sakura's room. He walked downstairs, consciously learning how Sakura's body naturally walked. Light with her steps but not as light as they could be. A slight sway to her hips which was natural for a woman. Lee hummed to himself as walked lighter so he made no noise. It was better to gain that habit instead.

' **Good enough. Since we graduated already, it wouldn't be too out of character to walk like how a shinobi should.** '

' _ **Thank you.**_ '

"Oh, Sakura! I didn't hear you! Good job!" A woman said as she turned, "You sure took your time. you must eat quickly if you want to make it."

' **Say: Sorry! I just couldn't decide what to wear! Thanks mom!** '

Lee repeated Inners words, feeling strange as the combinded words sat oddly on his new tongue. He ate quickly, feeling even stranger as he'd never had anyone cook for him like this. He was an orphan, a mothers' cooking wasn't excatly something he'd had before. Still, he forced himself to act 'natural' and shouted his goodbye as he ran out.

' _ **I am going to train Sakura-chan's body starting now. Will you continue to help me and tell me if you think I am acting too differently?**_ '

' **Yeah, you can count on me! Let's be badass!** '

' _ **Language!**_ ' Lee slightly scolded and suddenly got the feeling that Inner was sticking her tongue out at him. It made him smile.

He sprinted the entire was to the academy, slightly disappointed when he felt tired half way and was out of breath by the time he got to his destination. He panted hard, slightly bent over as he caught his breath. When he felt better, he made his way to the classroom with Inner's help. He subtly looked around as he opened the door and quickly caught sight of the members of the Rookie Nine.

Which also included Shikamaru.

Lee kept his expression neutral as he stared at the Nara heir and he thought, ' _ **I think it would be a wise idea to inform Shikamaru-kun about our situation. He might not be the future Shikamaru-kun but he is still a Nara.**_ '

' **...He could help but let's not give ourselves up too soon. What if the wrong people overhear or Shikamaru doesn't believe us and think we're spies? We could be brought into questioning. No one would believe us because memories could be tampered with! Let's get some trust first.** '

' _ **Understood.**_ ' Lee bit the inside of his cheek then looked for some empty spots. There was one between Naruto and Sasuke then one between Shikamaru and another girl. There were many others but only because there were girls crowding around Sasuke's table, trying to sit by him.

' _ **...Where would Sakura-chan sit?**_ ' Lee asked, feeling a slight panic

' **This would be a good time to make certain changes so you won't get found out so easily. Sit anywhere you think would be good.** '

Lee nodded to himself and began walking into the room.

"Hey Forehead!" Lee heard someone call behind him but he didn't register it as someone talking to him.

' **Ino's calling us!** ' Inner said and Lee's eyes widened as a hand landed on his shoulder. He barely stopped himself from tensing as his own habits from the war tried to spring up. He was turned around and found himself facing an angry Ino.

"I-Ino-s"

' **Pig! Say pig!** '

"chan!" Lee fumbled then felt a growing horror.

' **Idiot! Sakura always said Ino-pig! Why didn't you say that?!** '

' _ **I-I am sorry! It was just so rude! I could not do it!**_ '

Ino looked at him confused then suddenly crossed his arms, "What are you playing at?"

Lee said the first thing that popped into his head, "Nothing. We are Shinobi now Ino-chan. Now is not the time to do something so meaningless as name calling." He smiled as warmly as he could, "So would you like to start over with me?"

Ino's eyes widened then she looked away. She seemed to be thinking hard then turned narrowed eyes onto him, "You're not just doing this to get Sasuke-kun?"

Lee's eyes widened in surprise then he sharply remembered that he was supposed to be Sakura and Sakura _loved Sasuke_. He hid his nervousness and slowly said, "I...still love Sasuke-kun but-...like I said, we are to be real Shinobi now. I do not even know if I will be on the same team."

Yes he did but he couldn't say that.

"If I am then I will be happy but I want to concentrate on training more than anything right now. If you are on his team then I will be happy for you." Lee finished.

"...You changed For-...Sakura." Ino said then slowly smiled as a bright smile formed on Lee's face, "I'm still going to sit next to Sasuke-kun though!"

Lee laughed and it came out like a giggle. He could see the playful challenge and happily agreed to play, "Not if I get there first!" he winked then turned on his heel and raced a laughing Ino to the desk.

' **That was a good save. This gives us more room to move too.** ' Inner muttered and Lee felt a rush of relief and happiness. Though...he was wondering if it was so good to change Sakura's personality so much. What would happen when they finally fixed their bodies?

' **Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it when the time comes.** ' Inner assured. It was slightly vague but this was Sakura's Inner person and she had seen his memories. He decided to trust her.

When they got to Sasuke's desk, he saw Naruto look up. Naruto's expression turned from annoyed to excited.

"Sakura-chan!" The blond said, slightly standing from his seat. Lee hid his surprise at the warm welcome and different name. He had to get used to reacting to Sakura's name instead of his own.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Lee said, just barely stopping himself from bowing as he knew Sakura wouldn't. He watched Naruto's eyes widen then a big happy smile stretched his lips and he was...blushing?

' _Oh, Naruto-kun likes Sakura-chan. I...forgot._ ' Lee swallowed nervously, not really knowing what to do. He should have remembered that Sakura would have admirers. That love was still there in the future as well! Now Lee really felt like he was thrown into the deep end of a raging river with ten times the weights he normally wore.

Weights. He needed to get some for Sakura.

"Ha! I win!" Ino suddenly said and Lee looked up to see Ino sitting next to Sasuke. She looked so victorious that Lee had to laugh.

"I admit defeat, this time." He said, smiling. Then he went up and took the seat behind Ino, right between Shikamaru and the girl he didn't know, "I hope you do not mind me sitting here?" he asked, looking at the two.

Shikamaru blinked in vague surprise then just shrugged and propped his head up with his hand, "Doesn't matter to me."

"Go ahead." The girl added, looking indifferent at least until Lee smiled his thanks. She smiled back then quickly looked forward again.

Lee sat down then looked towards Naruto as the boy turned to him.

"I-I really like your hair, Sakura-chan! A-and your outfit!" He said, then his face turned red, "I-I mean, not that it was bad before!"

Huh...Lee had never been complimented on his looks before -only Gai-sensei had complimented him-. Then again, this was Sakura's body. Of course she would be complimented, she had brains and beauty. So Lee smiled at Naruto and said, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Huh...at least one girl mellowed out." Lee heard Shikamaru mumble and turned his now green gaze onto him. He tilted his head in question but Iruka suddenly came in and all conversation quieted.

The man called out the new teams and their numbers and just like he knew, Sakura was placed into Team Seven alongside Naruto and Sasuke. Lee smiled fondly as Ino pouted but he was glad that nothing changed on that point. Now all they had to do was wait for their new sensei's.

"Ah! Why couldn't I be on Sasuke-kun's team!?" Ino whined as she turned to him, "You're so lucky Sakura!"

"Well, if you think about it, you have the better team Ino-..." Lee conciously dropped the 'chan' as Ino wasn't using it for Sakura. At Ino's confused expression, Lee explained, "You are going to be with Shikamaru-kun and Chouji-kun. You have known them for all of your life plus, like your parents, you form the new Ino-Shika-Cho team, correct? You have that trust already built and if you three work on it, you will be incredibly strong."

Lee paused and thought about it. From the passed around stories, it was different for Sakura, "I do not have nearly the same closeness with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. It will take a long while to build up the same trust."

"Wha-?! You can trust me Sakura-chan!" Naruto quickly said, having eavesdropped on the conversation.

Lee automatically smiled, "Of course Naruto-kun, but can you trust me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, can you trust me to watch your back when we get missions on the outside? I am not strong and I do not have many skills. I am a liability. You might be the lowest ranking in class but you have tricks, traps, and determination on your side. Then there is Sasuke-kun who ranked as top rookie. He has the power to be a heavy hitter just like you."

Sakura was a heavy hitter as well but even he knew it took a long time and the Lady Hokage to teach her. Though, Lee wondered why it took so long. Someone should have seen Sakura's potential and trained her sooner...maybe...maybe he could go to Gai-sensei some time? It would allow him a reason for Sakura getting stronger and when he got his own body back, Inner would be able to tell Sakura what was happening and Sakura could help him as well.

' **You're lucky Sakura is the top of the class in academics. If this was anyone else, you would have blown your cover long ago. Even your way of speaking is odd but not too odd since Sakura has a vast vocabulary.** '

' _ **I know Sakura-chan is incredibly smart. It was the first thing I noticed about her besides her looks. Hopefully, this will get others to listen to her more when we fix our body problem.**_ '

' **Hm, I should give you more credit. Sorry. It's just...** '

' _ **It is alright, I do not blame you. This is difficult for anyone to accept. I am having difficulty as well. Not only am I from a, hopefully, different future, I am also in a girls' body when I am actually a man. There are many things I will have to get used to quickly as we do not have the time not to. I promise that I am doing my best though.**_ '

"When did you start showing off that big brain behind that big forehead?" Ino said but her voice was teasing. Lee smiled and said,

"Like I said before, we are shinobi now. It is best to start acting like it."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled and Lee turned his gaze onto the Nara.

"You say troublesome but you-" Lee began but paused as Inner sent a sharp feeling of 'Don't' through him. Only, Shikamaru was now looking at him and he couldn't leave it there. So he changed his words around.

"Would you put Chouji-kun and Ino in danger just because you thought it was troublesome to be a shinobi?" Lee asked though he knew Shikamaru wouldn't.

The Shikamaru he knew and admired would think of every possible way to save them then _do it_ , because no matter how much he complained, he also had the Will of Fire. That was why he liked the man so much.

"You are smart Shikamaru-kun and if you actually did the work and tests, you would rank first instead of me." Lee continued, playing his part as Sakura and knowing because he was part of the Konoha Eleven -what had been left of it at least- and stories of the past were all they had in the end to keep them sane, "While I could probably think of a hundred ways to save myself and my friends, you could think of a thousand."

Lee smiled happily at Shikamaru, "Personally, I think you would be one of the best team mates to have."

Shikamaru stared at Lee with slightly wide eyes then looked away, his ears warming, "Troublesome...don't put too much pressure on me." he said but Lee knew that Shikamaru didn't really mean it in a bad way.

"Sakura!" Ino suddenly gasped, startling Lee. He looked at her in surprise as she continued, "You can do so much better than that lazy bum! Don't you dare settle!"

And now Lee was confused.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	3. Eyes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Eyes**

Summary: His mother told him it was a blessing, something that all the first born children in their family tried to do. She said that not everyone was chosen but Lee was 'special'...and he really was. He heard the voice, he got the blessing, but at the cost of his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"Mommy? Where are we going?"_

 _"Shh, do not worry, my little Lotus. We are just going somewhere special."_

 _"Really? Wow!"  
_

 _Childish giggles then..._

 _"But...where is Daddy?"_

 _"...He decided that this would just be a day for the two of us! Just me and you little Lotus!"_

" _Oh! A Mommy day!"_

" _Exactly! We are going to have so much fun!"_

 _.-._

" _Mommy, where are we?"_

" _Remember the temple, Little Lotus? We are going to pray to the gods now."_

" _Oh. What are we praying for?"_

" _For their blessing. You are five now, it is time for your blessing."_

" _Oh, okay!"_

 _.-._

 _"M-mommy? W-what are you doing?"_

 _"I am sorry Lee, this will only hurt for a little."_

 _"Mommy? Mommy! Ow-Stop! Mommy it hurts! Stop, stop, please!"_

 _"Do not worry, little Lotus. You were chosen for this. Everything will be fine. The gods will not leave you in darkness forever."_

 _The mother seemed to finish and there were only small heart wrenching sobs coming from the child._

 _Then, something seemed to happen and the child began to scream again. Horrible, nauseating sounds of absolute agony._

 _"Do not do that little Lotus, you will damage your sockets."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lee…" A deep voice woke Lee from his memories and the boy slowly sat up from his bed.

"Daddy?" He whispered, turning his head exactly where his father was even though his eyes were closed.

"Do you remember where you are?" Ren asked, the bed dipping as he sat down and placed a hand on his son's face. Slowly, he took the black cloth they kept on Lee's new bedside and tied it around Lee's eyes. He brushed Lee's hair so the bangs covered the fabric that matched his hair then sighed. His heart thumped as Lee held his hand.

"I remember…" Lee whispered.

"Do you see, baby boy?" Ren asked

"…Yes"

"Tell me."

Lee tilted his head down and began to murmur where and what everything was around him, slowly going further and further from just the room until a hundred meters away. They had only gotten to Konoha a month ago and father still asked him every day. He asked even before Konoha. Every single day since that day two years ago, there was no rest and it made Lee feel bad. Lee tried not to think of that day when he heard that voice in his head…when mom took him to that place then vanished right after, leaving him alone.

-He tried even harder to not think of that year they spent in Suna. He met a boy there, he made a _friend_ , his _first_ , and he'd never been so happy. But then Father found out and he'd never been that mad before. It terrified him and that was they day he learned that he didn't cry normally, no, his tears smelt like iron instead of salt and tasted like blood. He ran from his Father and he thought that he'd been lucky to find his friend. He wanted them to run together but everything happened so fast and the next thing he knew was that he was waking up on the road again. His Father refused to even acknowledge that they'd even lived in Suna...-

"Alright, now, what is outside that?" Ren continued

Lee swallowed and like a switch, his _sight_ turned from within a hundred meters to everything beyond that. He got to seven hundred until his head began hurting but that was further than a few months month ago when it was six hundred. He forced himself not to 'look' further and told his father how far and how many people he could 'see'.

"Good, good. Bring it in now baby, don't hurt yourself." Ren murmured

Lee let out a shaky breath as he turned his 'sight' back in. He pulled it until it easily kept their new home in his 'sight'. He gave his father a wobbly smile and trembled as his Fathers' arms wrapped around him.

"You're such a good boy, Lee." Ren said and Lee gasped with relief. He clung to his Father desperately and Ren continued to murmur what a good boy he was and how proud of him he was.

If Lee purposefully ignored the grin on his Father's face...well, no one was there to call him out on it. Daddy was just like Mother...he was so proud of his... _gift_ , but Lee just felt sick every second of every day.

Seeing yet not seeing. His body acted as his 'eyes' now and he couldn't turn it off unless he was sleeping. Then his dreams...he just relived that same day over and over again. That loving smile on his Mothers face as she carved out his eyes. The pain and agony of it being her to be the one to mutilate him.

That voice in his head, claiming him.

"Come now, baby boy. It's time for breakfast." Ren murmured, smiling down at Lee and stroking his hair, "Today I'm not going to be able to stay with you. I start my new job...will you be a good boy for daddy and stay inside?"

"Yes daddy..." Lee whispered as he followed Ren out of bed, holding his hand. Staying inside...when had he even left? For the entire month, Lee hadn't been outside the apartment since they had gotten to Konoha.

He wanted to feel the outside breeze on his skin. He missed it so much...

"You're so cute Lee, just like your mother." Ren said, picking Lee up.

Lee swallowed hard. He...he hated when Father said that. He knew that he looked almost exactly like his Mother, only he had his Father's coloring. His Mother, he remembered her having thick and shiny blonde hair and round brown eyes. His Father was the opposite with fly-away black hair and sharp black eyes. His Father always looked cold and acted the same to people not in their family, but he was warm to them...but never as _loving_ as he was now. Ever since Mother disappeared, Father changed more and more.

-Ever since _Suna_ , Fathers' chakra had been taking on a color that made Lee feel so _scared_ -

Lee didn't know what to think on it. He didn't really understand. So he just accepted it and did as his Father asked, not wanting to be alone. What if Father left him like Mother?

He couldn't handle that, not with everything else.

So he stayed quiet and only smiled at his Father, going along with whatever the man wanted. They ate together with Lee sitting on his lap and being fed. Then they washed the dishes together before his father finally left, telling him that he'd be back before dinner.

He waited for as long as he could, feeling breathless and slightly panicking at what he was going to do -he did it before and look where that had gotten him? Was he really willing to do it again?-. He didn't know if it was day or night, his 'sight' always let him 'see' as if it was completely daytime and there were no clouds in the sky. Lee swallowed hard and slowly got off his bed. For a moment, he switched his sight out and he could see his father going further and further away. His hands trembled as he knew that it was definitely far enough. Lee swallowed again then turned his sight back in and made his way to the door.

He paused in front of it and patted himself just to make sure he was wearing something suitable. It was a nightgown but he didn't know the color. His sight didn't let him see himself unless he used outside sources, like a mirror or something that could reflect an image. He swallowed again and went to the closet, grabbing his long cloak from when they were still traveling. it was brown so it was okay. He put it on and it went down to his feet, he could feel it.

Lee patted his hair and thought it was good. It was long and loose, he could feel that the ends went to his waist. His bangs covered his blindfold completely, stopping just beyond the fabric. Lee took in a trembling breath and finally unlocked the door, opening it wide. He stepped out with bare feet as Father had thrown his away as soon as they settled in Konoha.

He closed the door behind him and continued on. It was vaguely familiar, the hall he was walking down, and the stairs. Then he made it to the front and his breath caught in his throat as he saw people beyond the walls. His heart pounded in his small chest, making him feel like he was seconds away from hyperventilating but...he _wanted to go out_.

So he continued walking and opened the door to the outside world.

Warm air rushed by him and he gasped at the feeling. He took a few steps forward and quickly felt the warmth of sunlight on his body. He almost sobbed but held it back the best he could.

Like something inside him had finally unlocked, Lee rushed outside, just barely remembering to close the door behind him. The gravel dirtied the undersides of his feet quickly but he ran as fast as he could. He tired quickly but continued until he almost collapsed. He didn't even get that far but it felt exhilarating! A wide smile stretched his lips and he started giggling to himself. He could have _danced_ if he had the energy. For now, he settled with trying to catch his breath.

"Hey kid, you lost? Or skipping class?" An amused feminine voice came from behind him and Lee squeaked in shock -he didn't think she was going to talk to him!-. He 'saw' an older woman wearing a flack jacket. Chunin or Jonin, he knew. Most likely Chunin given her age. She had short light blue hair and green eyes. Her face was normal, plain, but she had the grin of a prankster. He whipped around, suddenly terrified.

The woman chuckled and put her hand on his shoulder, "Come on." She said, "Which is it?"

Lee felt his heart leap into his throat but... "I-I am new...I was trying to find the academy."

Her brows rose and she hummed, "Well, well, well. Good thing I know where that is then. I've got nothing else to do, I'll take you."

Lee visibly perked up and quickly bowed, "T-Thank you!"

"Hah! Come on girlie, no need for such theatrics." She said, grinning, "Let's go. You can tell me about yourself on the way."

"O-Okay!" Lee said and quickly followed, not even registering the 'girlie' comment "U-Um...I do not know what to say though..."

"Well, what's your name?"

"O-Oh! I a-am Lee." Lee said, still stuttering over his words. He hadn't talked to anyone but his Father in so long...he was extremely nervous.

"Nice to meet you Lee-chan, I'm Aiko."

"H-hello, Aiko-sama!"

She laughed and ruffled his hair, "Aiko-sama! That's a new one. I like you kid, you can just call me Aiko, or even Ai-nee~"

"A-Ai-nee?" Lee repeated, feeling his cheeks warm. Aiko laughed again.

"Aren't you cute~" She said, but then stopped, "Oh, we're here." She looked up at the building that she'd learned in and grinned down at Lee, "Go on, get your cute butt in there. I'll see you another time, Lee-chan."

"T-thank you again, A-Ai-nee!" Lee said, quickly turning as she walked away. She waved back at him without looking and Lee smiled.

People were _nice_ in Konoha!

' _My first time talking to someone here! I am so happy!_ ' Lee muffled a squeal then turned to the Academy building. He could see everyone inside, each surrounded by a layer of chakra. One caught his eye immediately. On the second floor, there was a boy with two chakra patterns. The deeper one was...odd, almost like it was evil yet not, and the one on top was nice, bouncy like it was full of energy. It was fascinating!

-It felt like his friend in Suna...-

Lee swallowed back his nervous excitement and began walking to the building. He opened the doors and tried to wipe his feet the best he could before heading inside. He pressed his hands to his stomach under the cloak and made his way to the room that held the dual chakra boy. There were others there that he liked too.

One was nice and dark, like a shadow. A bit comforting really.

Another had a...buzzing quality. It vibrated around the edges!

One seemed...open, for a lack of a better word. Then another looked like electric fire!

Lee got more and more excited as he got closer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	4. Echo's

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Echo's**

Summary: Past, present, and future. The past was fact, the present a endless chasm, and future a muted dream. Lee knew it all and he wished it gone. The echo's of the future doubled back to him and he saw what could be. Only, he wished what could be would vanish and let him live. Well, he got half of his wish.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Their village of Yume –not to be confused with Yumegakure- was normal to all those who visited; located directly in the middle of the land between Oto and Taki which put it directly between the major villages of Kumo, Konoha, and Iwa. It had a special type of soil that allowed the plants there to give off a special substance that looked like clouds, giving one the feeling of walking into a dream.

Their festivals were a highlight to children and they had no actual ninja's.

At least, that's what it looked like.

Yume belonged to a clan that held no true name. They were all normal ninja's, no one truly outstanding except for their clan technique -Premonition-. The members entered different villages and became members of their society or joined the ninja ranks there, waiting to be called to the main house again.

And for some reason, no matter the mission these nameless clan members went on, they never died.

Their reason for that was a well-kept secret.

There was only one truly special thing about their clan that -in their minds- made them _better_ than anyone else, than any other clan.

Their nameless clan was the only one to have a _Seer_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _The clock stopped ticking forever ago. How long have I been up? I don't know_." Lee sang, a song for a future and present he had no true part of. It never stopped him from remembering though and the song had something he could eerily relate to, " _I can't get a grip but I can't let go. There wasn't anything to hold on to though._ "

The sound of footsteps came up to his door but Lee didn't look up; his gaze staying motionlessly on the darkened wall. There weren't any windows, nothing leading to the outside besides the one door that was always locked from the outside. Black and grey, those were the only colors in his room. A bed was the only real furniture. He didn't even have colored clothes, just a grey gown that had bell sleeves and went all the way down to his feet. Then there was his hair, longer than his body and curling around him like glossy black snakes and even his skin was a ghostly shade of white. Lee took a breath and continued the song,

" _Why can't I see? Why can't I see? All the colors that you see. Please can I be- please can I be, colorful and free-_ "

"What's that one from, songbird?" A males' voice came, rough in tone but gentle in his question.

Lee slowly closed his mouth and turned his tired –always so tired- eyes to the man on the other side of the door, Jun. No smile came to him and it was only because the man had been his guard and warden for six years that he answered.

"Jiru. One month in…he should be gathering the crucial information now. A girl is singing it from the second floor of the house next to the shop. She had a nice voice..." Lee rattled off, still remembering the sound. It was the only sense that he knew was crystal clear. Sight, touch, taste, and smell wasn't. Everything was so dulled down when he looked, but not sounds.

Pain was real too but he didn't like remembering that...

"I bet she did..." Jun said then rapped his knuckles against the door, "Hey...don't look so down, Songbird. One day, I'll get those orders then we can get you some dango."

A slightly pained smile crossed Lee's lips and he brought his knee's up to his chest, "Yes...I do hope it will be soon, Jun."

Lee knew it wouldn't happen though, he'd seen it, years ago and as far as he could before he just got sick of it. He would be stuck in this small room for the rest of his life.

There was only one seer every few generations.

It was just Lee's luck that seven years ago, he'd been the one that was born the moment the previous seer died.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three weeks passed and he saw too many -always too many- futures since. Then night came and the sound of screams woke him. He opened his eyes and looked at the door that kept him from leaving. He waited, just staring, and then heard the sound of pounding feet. The knob rattled then he was suddenly looking at a man with shaggy dark brown hair and familiar crimson colored eyes.

"Jun?" Lee questioned, his eyes eagerly taking in the man he'd never actually seen before; tall, taller than he'd realized and wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck and black pants.

"H-hey Songbird." Jun said, lips turning up into a slightly shaky smile, "Seems we're getting that order now. You ready to come with me?"

Lee's heart skipped in his chest and he nodded. Jun quickly stepped to Lee and gathered the boy up in a blanket. It made Lee shiver. When was the last time he'd been held? At least, in this body, his real one...

"Okay, songbird, I'm going to need you to close your eyes okay? It's a bit...messy outside." Jun said and though Lee wasn't actually -mentally- a child anymore -which Jun _knew_ -, he didn't mind it coming from Jun.

Lee closed his eyes and leaned against Jun's chest. He slowly reached out and touched Jun's skin with his bare hand.

 _Seeing through Jun's eyes, he saw himself. Small and so fragile looking, feelings of protection welled up inside him, inside of Jun._

 _Have to get away, can't let Lee die. Lee doesn't deserve this._

 _Running through bloodied halls. A massacre that maybe they deserved but now wasn't the time. Jun took a sharp turn and there he was, grey hair and wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Cold fear gripped Jun's heart- the man was supposed to be gone already!_

 _"Ah! There you are!" The man said, a crazed grin on his lips, "Thanks for bringing the kid to me! He's the one isn't he? Leader wants the little Seer as his own, you know." He laughed and Jun stepped back._

 _Then, calm swept over Jun and he set Lee -me- down._

 _"Hey...I-...I'm sorry Songbird but, it doesn't look like we'll be able to get dango together." Jun said and his lips formed a sad but determined smile, "I need you to get away. Run as fast as you can and don't let anyone catch you."_

 _"...Jun..." Jun reached out and touched my head_

 _"Please now- run!" Jun said and through Jun's eyes, Lee watched himself run._

 _"Hehe-Hahaha! Fucking awesome!" The man cheered, "I was getting a little bored! After I sacrifice you to Jashin-sama, I can play a game with the brat!"_

 _"You will not touch him!" Jun shouted and got out two kunai._

 _He did his best but before long, Jun died through the sacrifice and Lee was sent back to his own body._

Lee shivered, this one death meaning more to him than the thousands he witnessed and _felt_ before. Barely a second passed since the first vision and he kept his grip on Jun's hand but now with the thought of telling him to turn right instead of left.

Lee was sent into the future again and they made it further before the man found them.

Again and again Lee looked until he found the path that saved them both.

"Do not turn left at the fork. Go right. Come upon another fork and turn right again. Go through the kitchens, take food for us and seal it. We must hide in the second cupboard, when the man leaves; we double back and go to the head's bedroom. Exit through the window. Use head hunter to travel underground and we will both leave alive." Lee recited and the moment he began whispering, Jun followed his directions.

They got to the kitchens quickly. Jun set Lee down and whispered, "How much will we need?" as he gathered as much food as possible.

"As much as you can in two minutes." Lee said, pulling the blanket tighter around his small form. He tilted his head up then spotted the cupboard they would need to hide in. He made his way towards it on weak legs then he was picked up again.

Jun got them both into the cupboard and his premonition kicked in. He pressed himself as hard as he could to the left side and held Lee tight to his body, curling as small as he could. The moment he closed the doors, the kitchen doors slammed open and they heard the man who caused the massacre.

"Dammit, where the fuck is that brat?!" The man yelled and there was a crash. The sound of things breaking echoed in the room until they finally couldn't hear anything again.

Lee touched Jun's skin then whispered a second later that it was okay to move.

Jun got them out and paused for a moment, looking at the absolute damage the man had done. He could barely tell that the room had previously been a kitchen. He shook his head and quickly ran to the head's bedroom as Lee had told him earlier. He looked at the windows and went to the one Lee pointed to. He pushed it up, his heart beating hard in his chest as hope grew. They'd get out of this alive. _Lee_ would get out alive.

He held Lee tight to him as he jumped out then quickly did the hand-signs to sink underground. He went for as long as he could until his chakra flagged to an uncomfortable level, only then did he bring them back to the surface. He felt Lee clinging to him still and had to just sit on the ground, turning his hold into a tight hug instead.

Everyone in the main house was gone. One hundred and fifty-nine people...just like that, but he was so damn _happy_ that he and Lee _made it_. They were _alive_.

Lee didn't really care that the others had died, he was just glad that Jun survived and that they were _outside_. He could smell the pine trees and the fresh scent of air. It was so colorful as well! Shades of brown, green, blue, orange, white, yellow, and so much more! He could actually feel the wind slipping through his hair and against his skin. It was slightly cold but it was balanced with how _warm_ Jun was and how tightly he was being held. He _loved_ it.

It was everything he had been denied for all of his years, physical and mental.

He was sure that he would cry and just break if this all turned out to be a realistic dream.

They stayed like that for a while. The silence was only broken when Jun took in a deeper breath than normal and let it all out in a rush. He chuckled and smiled down at Lee,

"We made it, Songbird." Jun whispered and for once, Lee actually felt his own lips begin to curve into a tiny smile. It made Jun's smile turn into an almost wild looking grin. Lee thought it matched nicely with his red colored eyes.

"What will we do now?" Lee asked, voice almost too quiet –it always was since the only time he'd ever actually talked was with Jun. That and singing to himself.-.

"We find another place to live." Jun said with determination, "We can try one of the main ninja villages. That could offer us protection. We just have to make sure they don't find out about your sight."

Lee slowly nodded.

Jun finally stood up, still holding Lee in his arms as he began lightly running. He looked to be deep in thought as Lee continued to stare at his face. Then he began speaking again.

"There is: Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo." Jun frowned slightly, "We have to make a choice soon. What do you see when you look?"

Lee reached and touched Jun's neck with his bare hand. Immediately, he was sent into the future where they traveled to Iwa.

Bad choice. Too many con's and few pro's though he would have liked to truly get to know this Deidara boy. At least now he had some memories of him, vague as they were with him only being able to see through Jun's eyes.

Next was Kumo. Decent choice, not too bad, hesitant at first but after a year they would be accepted. They could go.

Kiri...no. Too soon and not flourishing at all. They would be too suspicious.

Then Konoha. Good choice, friendly but wary in the beginning. They –well, Jun really since that is who he is living through. It seems that he himself was accepted even sooner than that.- are accepted quicker than Kumo, half a year. It is nice…

Last is Suna. Good but dangerous at the same time. Gaara, a jinchuriki? He sees himself telling Jun after becoming Gaara's 'friend' a couple weeks in. Things would go well there- no. Almost a year in, there is Shukaku rampaging. He had gone out earlier that night to find Gaara and never came back. Jun tries to find him but Jun is deemed hysterical and knocked out. The next morning Jun tries to find him again. Days pass and nothing, he is gone. Jun finally finds Gaara at night and asks where Lee is.

Gaara kills Jun, but not before telling Jun that Jun can't have him back.

Lee was forcibly brought out of the future by the death. He blinked, feeling a new sort of surprise at that future. He would have been interested in going and meeting Gaara but couldn't abide by the boy killing Jun. Maybe they could meet in a different future instead.

"Konoha." Lee murmured, "Friendly but wary. They will accept you in half a year if things go normally."

"Alright." Jun smiled, turning slightly and running towards Konoha, "Konoha it is."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	5. Restart

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Restart**

Summary: He didn't know how or why. He'd just been fighting Sasori, dying from poison and praying that the puppet wouldn't use his body to hurt his friends despite how 'pretty' his movements had been. Then, he was waking up as a fourteen year old, and it was the day of the Chunin Exams.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first time it happened, Lee woke with a choked gasp and felt confused. After all, he remembered fighting against Sasori as his team and team seven went to save Gaara. He remembered seeing the red head come closer to him as the poison slowly destroyed his body. Knowing that he was dying had not scared him, no, but he was scared. He had been scared as Sasori spoke to him, telling him that he would make a fine puppet for his collection. It was then that he felt himself die. With his last moment's, he hoped that someone would be able to destroy him quickly.

Then, he was suddenly in his bed in Konoha.

To say he panicked would be an understatement. He found out that it was the day of the Chunin Exams after he went on a panicked spree then broke down, crying quietly, he thought that he was in a genjutsu and Sasori was using his body to hurt others. He took the exam and told Neji everything that was to happen. At first, Neji called him crazy, but when everything happened as he said it would, Neji told Gai.

Gai then talked to Lee about it then brought him to the Hokage.

Lee told the Hokage everything, thinking that, if he messed with the timeline, the genjutsu would cancel itself out. Instead, the Hokage continued the exam and told Lee to keep an eye on Sasuke until they get to him during the Forest of Death as Lee had talked of the curse mark.

-He still had hope back then.-

During the Forest of Death, Lee followed team seven and saw the fight between Orochimaru and them. Lee jumped in without a thought and saved Sasuke from getting the bite, but got killed as he did so.

-A sword through the heart hurt very much. Then again, most forms of dying hurt, he knew.-

When Lee woke up in his bed, the day before the written exam for the second time, he knew something was wrong. Not only had he died because of the snake Sanin, he knew a genjutsu couldn't span this long.

-Not even the Tsukiyomi which lasted a hellish or heavenly three days depending on what the user wanted.-

That time, he didn't change anything. Lee went along with everything, trying not to do anything too differently, but something changed. During the Forest of Death, he was not fast enough to save Sakura and she died protecting Sasuke and Naruto. When Sasuke woke, he murdered the sound ninja then lost his mind, killing everyone else there as well. Ino, Chouji, Tenten, all of them dead. Neji had fought against Sasuke and went into severe exhaustion after finally subduing him.

Naruto woke up afterwards and lost himself to rage. The last thing Lee saw was the Kyuubi chakra pouring off of Naruto before everything was blasted away, including Lee who got knocked out immediately.

-It was the first but not the last time he saw the Kyuubi chakra taking over.-

The third restart, Lee got to the preliminaries and fought against Hinata instead of Gaara. When Gaara's turn came up, he was fighting Neji, who almost died in the battle. Neji was not fast enough to even land a hit on Gaara, nor was he strong enough. His fighting style was meant for close range while Gaara's was long, the winner was obvious. Though Neji should have given up, he didn't, and that had Gaara growing demented with glee.

-How funny that he could understand that glee now.-

As soon as Lee recognized the insanity that he had seen for himself so long ago, he couldn't stop himself from leaping down to stop the fight. He could not allow another to get injured as he had, he would rather be disqualified. Gaara's attention shifted to Lee and his insanity sky rocketed. He had sent wave after wave of sand at Lee, eager to kill him. Others came as well, Jonin and Chunin.

A sneak attack from Neji had Lee pushing him out of the way, and he was crushed in a Sand Coffin jutsu instead.

-It was strange, how much he cared back then-

The fourth time, he ran from it all, and restarted after the day the written exam was over. The fifth time was the same.

The sixth time he decided to stop running and asked his sensei about it. His heart almost broke when Gai laughed and told him 'What an imagination you have!'

He told Neji and was called crazy. He told Tenten and she called his mentality into question as well. His friends sending him concerned looks, well...Tenten sending him concerned and hesitant looks was not fun at all. Without proof, Neji and Tenten just thought he was losing his mind.

-If only they knew...-

The sixth was almost like his normal life. He lived even past the fight with Sasori as he had barely managed to escape. Lee didn't try to kill the red head and instead, bought enough time for everyone else.

A month later, he had met Sasori again and found out that the man puppet had been _waiting_ for him. He was taken by surprise at Sasori's knowledge of him and Lee was quickly overwhelmed. In the end, Sasori forced him to become his living puppet. Sasori controlled him completely and made him attack his friends. He lived like that for a year, as Sasori's personal weapon in the Akatsuki, unable to do anything for himself. He could not move unless Sasori wished him to do so, but he could talk.

So he had.

Somehow, Lee had slowly became friends with Uchiha Itachi, the last person he ever expected to. But one day, after Sasori used him to kill Konoha ninja, Lee broke down. With his own hands, he had killed his ex-teammates Tenten and Neji. So when it was night, the time when he and Itachi would secretly talk or share silence together, Lee begged the older man to kill him.

To Lee's thankful surprise, Itachi granted his wish in a surprising yet sweet way. Itachi had gently taken his first kiss before plunging a kunai deep into his heart, ending his life quickly.

-Lee was still thankful to the Uchiha. No matter have many lifetimes he lived, the inner kindness Itachi hid broke his heart and he wished to change the mans' ending.-

When Lee woke up on the day of the exam, age fourteen once again, he spent most of that day thinking of the other Uchiha and blushing softly. He had never been kissed before but...In the end, Lee was glad that it went to that man.

-Still glad, it was one of the few memories of a person that he cherished.-

Lee went through eighteen more restarts afterwards, months and months and not all of them were even his fault, sometimes a member from another team would die in the forest or –more likely- in the invasion and he would be sent back. He tried to stay on one life but something always went wrong. He actually screamed in frustration upon waking up after the last time. Not even dying affected him much anymore, but he was completely tired of being crippled by Gaara when he fought against him, he wasn't always crippled, but it happened enough. Of course, he didn't always fight against the red head but three out of five times was too much! If he didn't fight him in the preliminaries, he fought him in the final round! Sometimes he was lucky and didn't fight him at all.

-Now it was only too easy and he knew what to do or more specifically, what to say.-

Not that he held it against the boy, he forgave him quite quickly the first time...though, he had been a little scared after being killed by the red head. Still, that fear left him quickly, as he knew the dangers of dying were inevitable for ninja. Plus, Gaara was still a friend, distant or not. When he did beat Gaara, the boy would go unconscious and turn into a literal demon.

-Ha! Demons...if only Gaara had been the only one.-

He died very painfully when that happened.

Never again...if he could help it.

-Was that true anymore? He'd died in worse ways. Being crushed by sand wasn't so horrible anymore-

Though, on the restarts, as he liked to call them, Lee did notice the little differences that would happen...some such things were even surprising at how much of a difference it made when he didn't do them.

-Maybe that is when it started...-

Ten, twenty, fifty restarts passed then even more. Some short, some long, all different. It was then that he began experimenting with his actions and seeing what sort of ripples they caused. At first it was innocent, like what if he didn't fight Sasuke but tried to talk to him instead?

-Did not work, the little Uchiha was even more stubborn than Neji before realizing fate was what you made of it.-

Then it was talking to Sakura to see if she could help.

-It would have worked since he got her to realize that they could die in the exam but Sasuke was still too stubborn and called her annoying each time until he got fed up and punched the boy in the face. At least after, Sakura listened to him as if he was a Jonin instead of a 'genin' like them-

Next was Naruto.

-The fact that Sasuke seemed to at least slightly listen to Naruto, though barely, annoyed Lee to the point of wanting to punch him again. He held back of course. Then Sasuke insulted Naruto and Lee failed and punched him. Naruto was pretty happy at the action though.-

He tried over and over to make Sasuke listen instead of just fighting because him not listening and learning more Taijutsu had him losing all of his chakra to Yoroi -when he did fight the man- and then going berserk, which was _annoying_ because _somehow_ Orochimaru seemed to notice his indifference or whatever the hell it was that made him so _different_. If that didn't happen, Sasuke would die thanks to the sealing process which sent Lee back to the beginning.

Another annoyance.

-Lee was always thankful that his chakra coils had somehow changed. He couldn't do any jutsu but anything to do with his own body was possible. Then without his command, his chakra would race through his body each restart and restore whatever strength he gained along with any other improvements to his body so he always woke stronger than before. Nothing harmful came back like the _limp_ he gained from Zetsu when he got that far or his lack of left eye thanks to a Iwa ninja just to name a few.-

-Though...sometimes he wished _memories_ didn't come back with him...-

-He still remembered... _oh kami-sama_ he still _remembered_ -

So _trying_ to be kind, Lee just challenged him each time and showed him Leaf Shadow, allowing himself to be scolded by Gai afterwards.

-Maybe it was wrong but more than once when he was fed up with how _childish_ Sasuke was, he would grip Sasuke by the shirt and pull him close to whisper how he'd never get even _close_ to Itachi with how much of a brat he was being and he needed to _grow up_ or he would make sure he would _never_ get the chance... Of course, Lee never would follow through as he respected and _liked_ Itachi and knew the older Uchiha _loved_ his little brother.-

-Though, in those time lines, Sasuke always looked at him with hidden fear and so much anger...just like how he looked at Itachi.-

-Was it bad that that made him happy?-

After that it was free game as long as he saved Sakura from those Oto-ninja's. He could let Sasuke get the curse mark. He could go around thinning out each and every contestant except for the rookie nine...and Gaara's team but that was because he held a fondness for them and who they would grow to be.

-One time in the 'early' days of experimentation, he saved Sasuke without dying and Orochimaru give _him_ the curse mark...till this day, he still _regrets_ doing it. Taking that curse broke something within him and he never really fit right anymore. Not to mention what he did _after_. Sometimes he still looked at Kabuto and felt that ache deep within his body that he knew _should not_ be there.-

The Forest of Death was almost a comfort to him as except for saving Sakura, nothing was truly the same. There was always differences, no matter how small. It was like heaven and whenever he finished the second exam, he always came back to get peace. It was easy to 'bribe' Anko with tea and dango, and she never put up a fuss after staring at him for long moments each 'first' time. Maybe she saw something in him that made her nod, but whatever it was, she allowed him in each time.

Then when he grew up over and over again, he did things even more different. Sometimes such as leaving Konoha and going to different villages. He made himself a missing-nin more times than his younger self would ever care for but that was a given considering his younger self would have never abandoned Konoha. He traveled and _lived_ , and he _loved_ it. He even willingly joined the Akatsuki more than once, always as one of the hundreds though. He liked going and watching Itachi whenever possible.

-And when he finally didn't care, he sneaked his way into the records of Konoha and _found out_. It made him _rage_ and _hate_. He did it over and over again, using the first day to find out just how screwed up Konoha was, and _killing_ himself each time he was caught.-

-And wasn't that just _too funny_?-

He avoided Sasori as much as he could, but sometimes he couldn't and...

-One time as one of the many, Lee had been having fun sparing with another hundreds member. It was freeing, being able to jump and twist in the air like gravity meant nothing to him. Then he felt familiar eyes on him and instinct had him ending the spar in the next moment and falling into the crowd, easily hiding himself.-

-Only, Sasori found him later and called him by his _name_ , meaning he _asked_ someone about him. Then Sasori told him that he moved _beautifully_ and that he'd make wonderful _puppet_.-

-Lee wanted to _scream_ , the broken and shoddily glued parts of his mind grinding against each other in a way that made him want to destroy the hidden man in front of him. Maybe something in his eyes showed how insane he truly was or maybe it was something about the way his voice went hollow and blank as he thanked the man, the complete opposite of how he felt inside... Whatever it was, Sasori simply chuckled and said _fascinating_ before leaving.-

-What happened in those following years, Lee didn't dare think about but sometimes he remembered the red head puppet... _his_ red haired puppet and his heart would pound from equal parts fear and desire.-

But that was neither here nor there and Lee simply let himself live every kind of life he could make for himself even as a missing-nin as it was different every time in a world so big. He never looked for romance but it found him. He never looked for tragedy but it found him too. Sometimes he died painfully, sometimes not, but the worst times was when he found someone to love and one day, he just woke up as a fourteen year old again instead of by their side.

Yet...he was slowly getting used to it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review please!**


	6. Experiment

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Early post as I am going on a trip and wont be by my computer on Friday.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: Experiment

Summary: She didn't want this, or was it he now? She had been taken and changed, and now she was he! His name was...Lee and thanks to Kabuto, he was no longer an animal but a boy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She didn't know what happened. Her mind was sluggish each time she woke but then sleep would pull her back under. All she remembered was a human grabbing her then...nothing. She had just been gathering nuts for the winter, she'd snacked on the few fruits she'd found and that was when the silver haired male took her, now...everything felt wrong.

Each time she woke, her body didn't feel the same anymore.

Then, she could finally keep her eyes open and there was the silver haired human again.

The human spoke but she couldn't understand. She chittered, trying to scare the human off though she felt so scared but an odd sound left his lips instead. Then it kept saying the same thing.

"Lee"

What was a Lee?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She didn't know how much time had passed since she woke in that room, but she knew more now. She was Lee...or...he was Lee. Her...His body wasn't the same anymore. Her- _his_ , she had to remember, but her reproductive organs were different yet she still had the same urges her female body had. It made her feel distorted at times -she knew so many _words_ now thanks to that man-.

That man...Kabuto. Kabuto had said that he was part of an experiment. Said that he was lucky because not many survived.

Her name was Lee now. She was a human boy, body only around twelve years old. She had been there, in this underground _facility_ since she'd been _made_ into this body -was it a year ago? She didn't know, being too far underground messed with her body, it always felt like just coming out of winter.-.

She used to be a squirrel, a simple animal until he'd taken her. Now, she was a _human_. It made her cry a lot in the beginning...but then Kabuto would come to comfort her with his _smile_...she learned to stop crying...

 _He_... _he_ learned to stop crying.

Kabuto just came in to his room not too long ago. He was going on a trip soon, to some place named Konoha. He was going to become a ninja there with Kabuto and work with him.

He...he was scared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They'd been in Konoha for a year now and Lee _liked_ this place. He hadn't actually spoken to anyone outside the hospital where Kabuto and he worked. Even then, the only person he was allowed to speak to was Kabuto.

He...he really didn't like Kabuto.

He felt like a predator. Like one wrong move and Lee wasn't going to _be_ anymore. It was worse that they shared a home. Burrows are meant to be safe but Lee always felt like he was going to be eaten. Lee always slept under the bed thanks to that, far enough that Kabuto couldn't reach him. Though...Kabuto wasn't always bad...there were times that he would be so kind that Lee felt himself trying to get closer but then he'd remember what the man had done and would cower again.

But things were going to change soon, Kabuto said that they were going to enter an exam soon, he called it the Chunin Exam.

They were going to be on a team together and it was his mission to watch a boy named Uchiha Sasuke.

Lee didn't know _who_ that was though. He didn't know anyone.

Lee _missed_ his old life. By now he might have had some kittens of his own. Some baby squirrels that he could teach to live.

Lee _ached_ for that.

...

...

...Two days from now, he was supposed to go with Kabuto and someone else to register for these exams. Lee had been taught how to be a ninja for two years now but he didn't _want_ to. Still, to survive, Lee would listen to his _owner_ , if only to stop the man from sending him back.

Kabuto was bad...

Orochimaru was worse.

The feeling of fear consumed him whenever near that man and he couldn't stop from chittering and chirping out sounds of warning. His heart would race in his chest and instinct would keep him there until the people around him left for safety. Orochimaru would always chuckle and _smile_ at him when it happened, as if he was amused and entertained by Lee's fear.

Yes, Lee vastly preferred Kabuto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two days passed and Lee stood in front of his mirror. The same boy for two years stared back at him. Big black eyes reminiscent of his eyes as a squirrel, black hair that went to mid back, the same black color of his beautiful fur -She liked her hair. It reminded her of her once beautiful and bushy tail. She missed her tail…-. His hands trembled as he tugged on his purple shirt. It had on open circled collar and no sleeves just like Kabuto's. In fact, his entire outfit was a copy of Kabuto's but he didn't have a white undershirt and his was tighter to his slender body. He wore his hiate-ate around his waist unlike Kabuto and his outfit was a lighter purple as well. He wore his hair in a high ponytail, opposite of Kabuto's low one.

"Lee, are you ready?" Kabuto's voice came from the doorway and Lee froze.

He forced himself to take a breath and nodded quickly, picking up his pack and tying it to the side of his right leg.

"Come on, Misumi is already there." Kabuto said, pushing himself off the wall.

Lee followed quickly, quietly, like he was nothing but a shadow. They were silent the entire route to the building where the first exam would take place and they met up with Misumi, registering and getting to the third floor with ease.

Lee chittered quietly, little scared sounds as he felt like he was surrounded by animals that could kill him in a second.

Misumi scoffed, "Scared, rodent?" he sneered under his mask and Lee curled in to himself.

"Quiet." Kabuto said, his tone sharp, "Make yourself useful and pay attention to who is coming in."

Lee looked at Kabuto with big watery eyes -she could force the tears not to fall but she couldn't stop herself from tearing up- and Kabuto looked down at him. The smile he gave made Lee's heart pick up speed and he felt the urge to run again. He locked his legs in place to make sure he didn't.

They didn't actually have to watch for long because they know the moment the rookies came in. They were _loud_.

But...they looked...happy.

Lee looked on and felt something tug within him. He wanted to _join_ them.

"My turn." Kabuto said, placing his hand on Lee's shoulder, "Stay here."

"Yes, sir." Lee squeaked then held himself tightly as he was left alone with Misumi. He whimpered softly as the man chuckled, his sharp eyes landing on him.

He couldn't run, he shouldn't run, Kabuto said to stay.

"What's the matter, _rodent_?" Misumi hissed and Lee froze. The man took one step towards him and Lee _vanished_.

Lee ran, slipping through the crowd as if they weren't there, too fast for them to see. He made a sharp turn and someone stepped right in front of him. He slowed for a split second, enough for the red head to see him right in front of his face but not enough for strange sand to catch him. Then he was gone again with a startled chirp.

' _Raccoon!_ ' Lee shrieked in his mind, his instincts telling him that he had just faced a raccoon. He twittered in fear and ran faster, sticking low to the ground and frantically searching for somewhere to climb. His heart was beating too quickly in his chest and he couldn't find one place to climb so he mindlessly turned and ran to the safest place.

Lee crashed into Kabuto but instead of them falling to the ground, Lee twisted his body and climbed up the man until he was clinging onto his back, still trembling.

"W-wha-?!" Kabuto gasped, stumbling in surprise then he turned his head and saw Lee trying to burrow into his back, "L-Lee?"

He'd only just showed the Rookie Nine his cards and showed the one on Subaku no Gaara. He frowned and felt a flare of irritation. They only reason Lee would disobey him was if Misumi went after him again.

"K-K-K-" Lee stuttered, trying to get words out but they fell to scared chirps and chitters.

"Hey, she okay?" Naruto asked, stepping closer

Lee squeaked and clung to Kabuto tighter, his instincts screaming that a fox was in front of him. His sharp nails dug into Kabuto's skin through his clothes and the man hissed softly.

"He's okay, just...our other teammate likes to pick on him." Kabuto explained, his voice strangely soft.

Naruto blushed at his mistake, feeling slightly confused as to why he felt like the boy was a girl. He was really good with that most of the time. Then again, he didn't really think Haku was a boy either.

"That's horrible!" Ino said, frowning hard then she looked at Lee and gave him a smile, "Hey, it's okay now..." she spoke softly, stepping closer as well. Her earlier mistrust vanishing, "You can stay with us until the exam starts."

Lee sniffled and slowly looked up, catching the scent of flowers from the girl. He made a soft chirping sound then ducked his head back down in embarrassment.

Sakura stepped up with Ino, giggling softly, "Come on, we won't hurt you." Lee looked so small on Kabuto's back, tucked and curled like he was trying his hardest to disappear.

"Yeah! We'll even kick that guy's ass for you!" Naruto said and it made Lee flinch until he registered the words. He blinked and though Sakura was glaring at Naruto now, he slowly uncurled from Kabuto's back -who was staying suspiciously silent.-

Lee peeked out from behind Kabuto and whispered, "Y-you would?"

Sakura paused in her yelling and both she and Naruto looked at him. It was Naruto who grinned and said, "Yeah, course!"

"B-but...why?" Lee asked in a whisper, still partially hidden behind Kabuto.

"Well...he's being mean to be mean right? That's not right." Naruto said with a frown then felt a little flustered as Lee's eyes got bigger with awe.

Lee's nose twitched as he sniffed the air and he still smelt it, an undercurrent of what foxes smelt like. 'Naruto' was a fox but he was willing to protect _him_ -though still _her_ on the inside-, a _squirrel_? Lee chittered again but this time it was a hopeful sound. Then, Ino coo'd softly and Lee's head snapped towards her -she was smiling...but, it was a really nice smile. It didn't make her feel scared.-.

Another boy stepped forward and he was chubby -he looked ready for winter and Lee couldn't help but to admire him for that.-. He had swirls on his cheeks and reminded Lee of a chipmunk. It felt comforting…

"You want a chip?" Chouji asked, holding one out.

Lee's nose twitched at the smell coming from the chip. It was _interesting_. Lee began to move forward but a sudden explosion of smoke had him crying out in fear and dashing up Kabuto's body again. A tall scary man showed up and told them that they would be starting the first exam now.

Kabuto sighed and smiled apologetically at the Rookie Nine, "We should get going now." he said and shifted to pull Lee off him and against his side instead, "Come on Lee, let's go."

Lee made a sad sound and looked back at the Rookie Nine longingly before nodding.

Next thing he knew, he was sitting down in a seat assigned to him, trying not to cry. He had to do a _test_. He hadn't been a human long enough or even gone to the Academy to learn any of this! Lee trembled as he stared down at the questions.

Kabuto was going to kill him! -Though maybe not but she didn't want to take the chance. Misumi would most likely kill her given the chance.-

Lee bit his lip to force himself to keep quiet then he heard a sigh from right next to him and suddenly, his limbs were moving without his control. He made a distressed sound in his throat and there was a soft shushing sound from next to him again. His eyes darted to the side and he saw a boy who had been standing next to the girl who smelt like flowers. The one who smelt like grass and trees and also deer.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru whispered only loud enough for himself but Lee still heard and he began moving.

That's when Lee noticed that he was copying Shikamaru's movements. His brows tilted in confusion then Shikamaru picked up his pencil -making Lee do the same- and began answering the questions. Lee gasped quietly and almost chittered happily but caught himself just in time. He looked at Shikamaru in awe and immediately wanted to press up against the boy and give him delicious fruit and nuts in thanks.

The boy was _helping_ him. Lee wouldn't have to die for getting them disqualified!

When Lee could finally control his own limbs again, he had to control himself to stay in his seat. He saw Shikamaru flip over his paper and quickly did the same. Then Shikamaru crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them.

...Lee did the same, turning his head so he could stare at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned his head to face Lee, and blinked when he saw the boy copying him. He raised an eyebrow but then shrugged and closed his eyes to nap. He heard a soft _chitter_ , like the type he'd hear squirrels make in the Nara Forest that held their deer and opened his eyes again, confused. His eyes widened slightly as he was greeted with Lee _smiling_ at him, and it wasn't just a smile. It was a shy/happy/ _warm_ beam of a smile. Shikamaru felt his ears slightly burn as he felt _good_ thanks to the smile, like he really did something right. What a drag...he just knew he was going to try to make Lee give him that smile again in the future.

Lee knew his tail –so lovely and bushy and she really did miss it so very much- would be twitching with excitement as he waited for the test to be over. He felt eyes on him but didn't look away from Shikamaru even once, just watching his sleeping expression. Then it came down to the last ten minutes and the blond one from earlier -Naruto, she remembered- suddenly slammed his hand on his desk, shouting something that Lee didn't really listen to because Shikamaru had grumbled as he woke up and Lee was more interested in that -nothing against Naruto though, she very much liked the boy.-

Then the man in the front said that the ones who stayed had passed. He began explaining something about cheating but Lee was just waiting for the sign that they could leave. Then a woman crashed in through the window and Lee froze as she gave off a similar feeling that Orochimaru did. Snakes. She finally just told them to meet her tomorrow at Training ground #44 and Lee took that as a sign that he could move. Wasting no more time, Lee tackled Shikamaru from the short distance between them and clung to him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lee chirped happily, rubbing his cheek against Shikamaru's and climbing into his lap at the same time.

Shikamaru made a noise of surprise, his face turning red the moment he realized what was happening. He raised his arms, not knowing where to put them and just blushed harder as Lee _nuzzled_ him. Oh kami, Lee was in his _lap_. Shikamaru swallowed nervously.

"Lee?" Kabuto's voice came before Shikamaru could even think of something to say and he felt Lee just freeze on him, suddenly shrinking a bit against him.

"...He helped me." Lee said nervously.

"Thank you for that then, you didn't have to after all." Kabuto said and Shikamaru still didn't think that the guy felt _right_ but he shrugged.

"Come on Lee, we have to get ready for tomorrow." Kabuto continued and Shikamaru felt the urge to keep Lee with him as the boy just said, "Yes, sir." in a small tone, so different from the happy _chirps_ just a moment earlier.

Lee got up and went to Kabuto's side, shifting nervously as Kabuto nodded at Shikamaru then walked away. Lee looked back once but then followed Kabuto in the end. Just before exiting, Lee finally turned his gaze onto the one who'd been staring throughout the entire test and his heart sped up like a rabbit as he saw the red head from earlier, the Tanuki, the Raccoon.

Those deceptively light colored eyes _burned_ into him and Lee froze, staring right back. Fear coiled within him but instinct kept him there, like he _needed_ to stay. Even with Kabuto's earlier words. Lee kept the Tanuki's gaze and watched as his pupils shrunk and a _dangerous_ grin began curling his lips. Lee's heart sped up in his chest and his limbs ached to blindly run.

Then, Lee felt a hand on his arm, pulling him away and cutting their connection.

Lee forced himself not to look back as Kabuto lead him away.

-Would she have run away or towards the dangerous boy-beast? She was comfortable being a coward so she hoped it would have been far, _far_ away.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	7. Fallen

' _Italics_ ' is thoughts to oneself

" _Italics_ " is angel voice

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Fallen**

Summary: It watched and it loved, but everyone it loved was dying and that would be the end. They couldn't handle that so they fell. They fell and fell, burning and in pain. Then they woke and they had become Rock Lee. Lee wouldn't let everyone die again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This was wrong. It was all so wrong! Everyone was dying, being slaughtered by the newest enemy; this one too strong and too soon after their recent loss. The bright soul screamed from their cloud as more were cut down, their heart- their _entire being_ breaking at seeing the rivers of blood flowing.

Their precious world, their precious ones were _dying_!

"Stop, stop, STOP!" They screamed, reaching out even as the layers between the worlds burned them like white fire. Still, it tried with all its might, sending its grace to help. The grace disperses right before touching Hinata and just like that, the gentle Hyuuga is cut down.

The guardian soul sobbed, seeing Sakura scream and try to heal her friend. If it had the eyes to cry then it'd be crying an ocean.

More died, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, and so many more. Kiba dying in a last go for revenge against the one who killed his team mate. Chouji and Ino at the same time, making Shikamaru break and rage. He'd already lost Asuma and both his parents.

The soul clawed at the layers, helpless and dying on the inside as it could only watch as more fell.

Shino, sacrificing himself to take down as many as he could and give Naruto an opening.

Sakura…taking the killing blow meant for Naruto, knowing that she was completely out of chakra as they had been fighting for days without rest, without sleep.

"Why!? Please! Stop killing them!" Its ethereal voice begged to any higher power, the one who put an angel to each world.

Shikamaru, because he knew that the only way to get Naruto close enough was to be another sacrifice in the line of many.

The only ones left were Sasuke and Naruto, both missing one of their arms and missing their makeshift family even more.

Even Gaara was gone. Even Kakashi. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Genma, Temari, Kankuro. So many, too many, the world barely had anyone now.

"No…No, no, no, no, no, NO!" It screamed, "This will not happen! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

The almost formless angel had watched this world grow from the beginning, from the Sage to Hashirama and Madara then Team 7's story.

It would _not end like this_!

It reached and gripped the fabric of time surrounding their world and _pulled_. It bit its lip against the pain and pushed as far as it could, time somehow _knowing_ what it was going to do. The years reversed; Team Seven in their twenties when this battle began all the way until it couldn't push anymore without being unable to go through with its plan. They choked on another sob as the pain grew almost too much to handle.

They wasted no time more time and pushed their soul against the layers. It screamed in agony and tried to curl its _bright_ wings around its almost formless body to protect itself as much as it could. The white hot fire seared _everything_ but they pushed harder and suddenly something _ripped_ and they were _falling_.

It did not have a body of its own so with the last of its strength, it fell into the body of a boy who would have died the next week with no one to miss him.

Rock Lee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee suddenly inhaled, taking a sharp deep breath. He opened his eyes and the black pearl color flashed an otherworldly white before settling back to normal. He slowly sat up, gently moving the small animals that had fallen asleep on him -Raccoons, Squirrels, birds, and even a few snakes.-. He carefully got up, testing out his new body. It felt slightly hard to move -sluggish, his mind provided, as if not moving for days.- and he _ached_. He made a little noise of pain then looked around. There were larger animals around him too, all asleep. He saw a doe open her eyes and quickly stepped over a slumbering fox to get closer to her.

The doe blinked and raised her head. She looked towards Lee and he heard her voice in his head.

'Bright one, awake _?_ ' Her voice was sleepy, curious, and happy at the same time.

" _Yes, hello pretty one._ " Lee spoke, his voice sounding like literal bells and chimes, otherworldly beautiful and enchanting to the point of pure magic, " _Can you tell me how long I have been asleep?_ "

The doe made a sound of happiness then answered 'It has been five nights since all of us found you, bright one _._ '

Lee smiled, this one knew the name for night, " _You are a Nara doe, are you not?_ "

'My humans go by that name.' The doe tilted her head down in a nod.

" _Would you be willing to lead me to their home?_ " Lee asked, knowing that he could find his way from there. He had seen the start of this entire world, of course he would know, but that did not tell him where he was at the moment, or even _when_.

'Of course bright one. It would be an honor _._ '

Lee giggled and it made the clearing brighten for a moment before he softly blushed and pulled his leaking grace back into his body as much as he could. His breath whooshed out and everything felt _tight_ , like he was being compressed. The image of wings fluttered behind him for a moment before fading and Lee breathed as steadily as he could, trying to get used to the feeling. The added pain didn't help. The doe nudged her head against Lee's cheek then got to the ground. Lee smiled and nuzzled her face before gently getting onto her back.

He was here for a reason but having this body was amazing and all the sensations were fantastic. He felt the warmth and softness from her fur. The breeze was warm as well, bringing the scent of the forest to his nose. It was _magical_. Lee allowed himself a few minutes of distraction before finally settling down. He stroked the doe's neck as she trotted towards the Nara clan's homes and she made another happy sound.

' _Five days..._ ' Lee thought to himself, ' _But when am I exactly? Am I too late to make a difference or just in time? I will have to see as soon as possible…Who knows when I landed…_ '

Lee sighed, there was so much to do and…he didn't know what this would do to him after. He would be punished, he knew it, but that question was a 'when' as well. Still, he knew he had to do as much as possible before such a thing happened.

Lee nodded to himself, his long braid thumping against his back as he did so.

'We are here bright one.' The Doe said and Lee smiled softly.

" _Thank you. If we meet again, please, call me Lee._ " He said before getting off the Doe's back. He nodded to the beautiful animal then walked towards the main part of the village.

' _Okay, I am Lee now. That is convenient, but what age am I? I know Lee is a year older than the rookie nine…If possible, I would like to join the Rookie Nine. Though, I do not think that is possible. I will simply have to bide my time and try to get posted to team seven after they graduate._ ' Lee sighed but as soon as he saw the bustle of the market, his heart jumped in his chest.

' _Oh~! They are-_ ' Lee smiled beautifully, ' _They are all alive!_ '

Lee felt a strange sensation in his eyes -tears, he was going to cry. How fascinating!-. He controlled himself though and stepped into the throng. It was almost overwhelming but in such a good way! Lee smiled again then noticed how many were staring at him. He blinked and saw a great many seemed almost...dazed. Lee bit his lip and felt for his grace. His cheeks pinked as he noticed it leaking again. He quickly pulled it back in, the tight feeling returning once more.

' _It will take time to keep that in. This body is small after all and I have never needed to hide it before..._ ' Lee sighed and quickly walked off.

But still, he felt so _happy_. Everyone truly was alive! Lee giggled, the sound like silver bells. He felt like he was on his cloud but _better_! He sighed in bliss and walked faster, slowly going from walking to running. He felt his long braid thump against his back and the wind rush against his face.

And then he smacked into someone.

Lee gasped, falling back only for a hand to press against his back, keeping him from hitting the ground. Lee blinked and looked up to see a man, a Chunin or Jounin from the vest.

"You okay, kid?" The man said, his scars moving as he raised an eyebrow.

Lee opened his mouth and music came out, chimes and bells instead of words. He quickly stopped and blushed, covering his mouth in embarrassment. He shyly looked up and saw that both of the man's eyebrows were up now. Lee's blush grew then his mind clicked and he realized who this was.

Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's father.

Oh, and he'd always liked Shikamaru. How embarrassing!

"Kid, really, you okay?" Shikaku asked, his hand going to Lee's shoulder now. He gripped it firmly, "I don't remember seeing you around."

"I...am...Lee. Rock Lee is...my name." Lee tried, slowly at first then smiled brightly as it sounded human -soft and almost lyrical but still human-. He shifted nervously and quickly nodded to Shikaku's other question. It felt like he was meeting a higher being! Of course, humans weren't higher than him, they were actually quite low but Lee still felt like -how do they say it here?- he was meeting someone famous!

Plus his _soul_! It felt so very nice~ Sharp with intelligence but with smoothed edges of a fathers love; it was cool as well, like a shade on a too hot day. That hint of darkness that gave away the Nara's jutsu specialty of shadows.

Shikaku blinked and he looked Lee over, curiosity hidden in his dark eyes.

"Well, Rock-"

"P-please! C-call me Lee!" Lee interrupted then his face flamed red and amusement flashed in Shikaku's eyes.

"Well, Lee, I don't remember a Rock Clan in Konoha. Are you new?" The older man asked and Lee quickly shook his head.

"I do not have a clan. I am alone. I have lived in Konoha for as long as this body remembers." Lee said, honestly. There was no Rock Clan. Lee was an orphan, had been since the beginning.

Shikaku blinked; surprised by the news, not that Lee was an orphan. There was a disturbing amount of those thanks to the Kyuubi attack eight years ago. He was surprised that the Hokage didn't bring up that there was an orphaned Kekkei Genkai user…or did he not know? It could be like the Sharingan and not known straight from the beginning like Byakugan.

"What was that bell sound, kid?" Shikaku asked, lowering himself to Lee's height.

"O-oh, I…" Lee stopped and bit his lip, not really knowing how to explain it, "I suppose that it was just…me." Lee's expression fell when he couldn't explain it better.

Shikaku still chuckled, making Lee feel better, "Alright, better question then. How long have you been doing it? And do you know what it does?" He had felt…float-y, for lack of a better word, when he heard it.

"It has happened since I woke this morning!" Lee smiled –he was still being honest as this was _Nara Shikaku_ , almost no one could lie to him, plus, Lee disliked lying.-

"I do not really know what it does…but wonderful things have been happening!" Lee smiled angelically; his skin began to glow softly until he noticed it and it faded quickly.

This was difficult…

"Hey, why don't you come with me? I'd like you to tell someone really important about this."

"Someone important?"

"Yeah, the Hokage. He'd love to hear about this." Shikaku gave Lee a crooked smile that he'd seen on an older Shikamaru before and Lee had to giggle. The area around them brightened for the length of his sound then faded as his laughter did.

"Okay! I would not mind talking for you Sh-adow-san!" Lee almost fumbled over his words. Did he already know Shikaku's name in this body? Wait, no, even if he did, Skikaku didn't know him so it would be Nara-san, but was the man that famous among academy students? He didn't know! The small details like that got lost between each millennia!

"Shadow-san?" Shikaku repeated with a slight snort. He shook his head, his mind making a connection of the nickname to what his family could do with shadows.

"I'm going to pick you up so we can travel by roof, alright?" When Lee nodded, Shikaku did just that then he said, "By the way, I'm Nara Shikaku, but you can stick to Shadow-san if you want."

Lee blushed and put his face in his hands but he did feel like floating when he heard Shikaku chuckle. He wanted to wrap the man up and just keep him out of the danger that would happen years from now! Everyone was so very precious to him…

When they got to the Hokage Tower, Lee had a brief moment of panic. What was he going to say anyway? He didn't exactly know what his ' _voice_ ' could do, he never came to this word, he didn't know the consequences. Lee almost whimpered but shoved the feeling down.

Shikaku set him down and Lee turned an honest smile onto the man.

"Kay, The Hokage is right in this building. Do you know which floor?" Shikaku raised his eyebrow.

"Top floor!" Lee said and though he was technically older than this world, he couldn't stop his giddy excitement. He slightly began to hop, his thick braid thumping against his back. But when they entered the building, Lee immediately got a cold sweat. His skin turned clammy and he felt bad –nauseous, that was the word. Oh, he wanted to throw up…-. Lee's legs began to tremble the further they walked and Lee didn't know what was happening.

There was something…something.

"!?" Lee stopped and doubled over, suddenly gagging.

Oh Kami-sama, it was _disgusting_! This _soul_ , kami-. Lee gagged harder. It was dark, slimy, foul! It was coming _closer_! Saliva dripped out of Lee's mouth as he continued to gag, his borrowed –stolen- stomach contracting painfully and he tried to double back, practically crawling towards the door. This was too soon! He was too new in this body to endure something this _rancid_.

Then, Lee was suddenly bombarded with the discordant sound of people screaming. The feeling of horror and fear overwhelmed him to the point of tears and the shimmering liquid slipped down his cheeks.

" _Oh kami-sama please- I cannot-!_ " Lee stumbled over his words, sure that he would have thrown up already if there was anything actually in his stomach. The _soul_ –if it could even be called a soul anymore- felt like it was crawling into him, _tainting_ him. He didn't even notice that he'd been clawing at his own ears with Shikaku the only one stopping him from tearing at his face. Shikaku was sharply ordering the ones nearest to him but Lee still didn't notice.

" _Dirty, it is so dirty, do not- PLEASE- do not let it touch me!_ " Lee cried, frightened. His mind was racing with too many memories. Who was this, _who did this soul belong to?!_ It was so wrong, so _wrong_! A mish mash of too many people, them screaming to be released, it hurt so much!

"Lee! Lee, listen to me!" Shikaku tried to get through the chiming language Lee kept speaking.

A door opened and Lee's head snapped up at the same time. His stricken gaze locked with _Danzo's_ and Lee _screamed_.

Everything glass in the building shattered in an instant and Danzo slapped his free hand over his ear. Lee scream echoed with a haunting otherworldly quality that made everyone go cold. He kept screaming, one long continuous sound that just got louder and louder…and he began to _glow_.

Suddenly, it stopped as his body abruptly shut down after a brief pain to the back of his neck. He fell forward, glow fading and eyes closed. Shikaku caught him, his ears bleeding from being so close. He picked Lee up and stood on almost shaky legs.

"…Tell the Hokage that I am taking Rock Lee to the hospital." Shikaku said then walked on slightly shaky feet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	8. Never Let Go

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Never Let Go**

Summary: What if a crying Sakura met a different Lee first. Lee had never really been all there but this little girl looked like she needed someone. It had been so long since Lee had been 'wanted', let alone 'needed'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee walked aimlessly, letting his feet take him where ever they wanted. He didn't know why he felt so...tired, but he did. He shouldn't be. He was in the academy; he was going to become a ninja. It was his dream.

But dreams didn't seem so nice anymore and he just wanted to lay down and _sleep_.

Maybe it was because his home was a small apartment meant for orphans that were in the academy. He didn't really mind, it was better than _before_...but he didn't feel wanted or needed. No, it was more that he knew he wasn't wanted or needed. Back at the orphanage, the matron's overlooked him in the place where he was just one of too many and now, the kids at the academy ignored him unless they were picking on him.

He still wanted to be a ninja, he knew that it was the best choice because if he become a ninja, he could support himself when they took him off the orphan allowance.

Lee looked up towards the sky where the setting sun painted its colors pink, purple, and orange. He paused and stared. He probably would have stared forever but he heard crying. He blinked and looked around, first noticing that he was at the park and second that there was a little girl curled up, her body jerking with each sob.

Lee slowly blinked and made his way over to her without a thought in his head. He stopped in front of her and crouched down, hugging his legs and putting his chin on his knees. He stared for a moment longer then smiled.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked in a soft tone.

The girl jerked, slowly lifting her head as she tried to wipe away her tears. She hiccuped again and said, "T-the g-girls. T-they keep m-making fun o-of me."

"Why?" Lee asked, tilting his head.

"M-My f-forehead. I-it's too b-big!" She started crying again.

Lee let his eyes go to her covered forehead and reached out, gently moving her hair. He hummed then shook his head, "I think it is cute."

The pink haired girl froze and stared at him, her tears still falling but her eyes were wide and she wasn't sobbing. She sniffled and hesitantly asked, "R-really?"

"Uh-huh. People do not know what they are talking about. Your forehead is cute. You should show it off instead. Tell the others you do not care what they think." He said with a soft smile, brushing pink hair out of her face.

Her cheeks slowly became pink like her hair and she scooted closer to him. She closed her eyes as he kept brushing her hair back, practically petting her head. She felt nervous but hopeful as she asked, "W-what's y-your name?"

"I am Lee. What is your name?" Lee asked, slowly just petting the girls pretty pink hair.

"Sakura!" Sakura said then she blushed in embarrassment and mumbled, "I-I'm Sakura"

"It is very nice to meet you, Sakura."

"S-same, L-Lee." Sakura stuttered but she was smiling so brightly that Lee had to smile back.

And maybe, just maybe, Sakura could be the one who needed him. He...

He didn't mind that.

Lee stayed with Sakura until it was time for her to go home and then he walked with her, holding her hand after he offered it to pull her up. He said goodbye at the fence and left when she got inside.

Maybe he'd see her again tomorrow after school and she would need him again. It was a bad thought to have, but he wanted that. He just wanted to be needed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Lee went out during recess. Recess and lunch were the only times that the entire school was let out so there were always a lot of kids -he could tell that for the older kids, recess was meant as an extra period to study, not to play-. He hummed to himself and went towards a big tree that he could hide behind to train but a call of his name surprised him. He turned and saw pink hair just before it ran into him, trying too late to stop.

They stumbled but Lee just barely kept them from falling. He blinked down at the pink hair then smiled, "Sakura, I did not know you were in the academy." he said warmly.

When Sakura looked up, she was wearing a big smile but what was surprising again was that she tied her hair back into a low ponytail, it made her hair part similarly to his with parts of her hair framing her face instead of covering her forehead.

"Uh-huh, I didn't know you were either!" She said in a quiet tone but she wasn't stuttering. She looked at him with big hopeful eyes and all Lee could do was pet her head. She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning in to the touch, making Lee smile again.

"I just started this year." She said, "I'm glad your here, Lee."

"I am glad too, Sakura." Lee said

"Can...can I stay with you?" Sakura slowly asked, voice hesitant but hopeful, "I...I don't have any other friends so I sit alone..."

Lee blinked, mind catching ' _other_ friends'. Sakura viewed him as a friend?...So she did need him. Lee smiled again and said, "Of course. We are friends after all. But I am going to train right now, do you want to join me?"

"Okay!" Sakura said, voice still quiet -matching Lee's quiet and gentle tone- but excited.

Lee giggled softly and nodded.

They spent the entire recess competing to see who could climb the tree up and down the fastest.

When they walked home together at the end of the day, Sakura asked Lee why she hadn't seen him in the Kunoichi classes.

Lee stared for a long moment then just smiled and told her that she shouldn't worry. He'd be there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Lee did exactly as he said he would. He got into the kunoichi classes and sat towards the back but not too far to be noticed. When Sakura came in, she got a bright smile and ran over, sitting next to him. He leaned over as the teacher wasn't there yet and said,

"I am afraid that I do not know where we are. Can you explain what we have learned so far?"

Sakura nodded with a happy look in her eyes and began explaining _everything_ , to the point that it felt like he'd been there the entire time though it had been a few months. He smiled at her and said,

"Thank you, you are very good at explaining things. No wonder people are jealous of your forehead. It is full of knowledge."

Sakura's cheeks turned pink like her hair but she was smiling the brightest yet so Lee counted it as an accomplishment.

It didn't even matter that Lee wasn't supposed to be in these classes. From what Sakura had said, it was actually pretty important information.

Knowing which flowers were poisonous, how to walk to deceive and make others think you were a shy 'girl' or an overconfident one. How to walk like a civilian to blend in when hiding. Of course there were the tea ceremonies but that was pretty important too. There was even beginning gossip of other places which was extremely important. Information was the life blood of shinobi.

Why weren't the boys learning this?

Lee hummed to himself but pushed the thought away. It didn't matter anyway. He was there for Sakura now and that was most important.

It still felt nice to be wanted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was only a few more weeks before Sakura brought him to her home to meet her parents. It was vaguely terrifying. He just didn't have very good luck with speaking to anyone of any age before meeting Sakura -in the time before Konoha, he had been different, everything had been different-, but he did it for her.

He walked into the house with her, keeping silent as she called out their arrival.

He heard a reply in the form of a woman's voice and Sakura's mother came in from the kitchen. Blonde haired and green eyed -darker than Sakura's, so much _less_ than Sakura's-, she smiled and said, "Sakura! Welcome home, and you brought a friend? Could you be Lee-chan?"

Her voice was amused and he answered 'yes' reflexively though he was confused. 'Lee- _chan_ '? Did he look like a girl? Wait...if Sakura was talking about him, she would have talked about the Kunoichi classes as well. From that he could understand. No boy willingly went to those classes -which he still didn't get- but it was their loss.

"A pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san." Lee said, bowing.

"So well mannered! Aren't you precious, but call me Mebuki okay?"

"Thank you, Mebuki-san." He said.

Needless to say, the rest of the day passed -along with dinner which was tasty- with Lee staying with Sakura at her home. He'd gotten to meet Kizashi, Sakura's father, as well -he was a joker though his jokes weren't actually that funny-. When it was time for Lee to leave, Sakura started tearing up and he held her closely, telling her that there was no need to cry; he'd stay with her as long as she wanted.

Sakura wasted no time in asking her parents if he could spend the night.

They were hesitant, telling her that they were sure that his own parents would want to meet them first before he could spend the night. When Sakura looked at him with those big teary eyes, he immediately caved.

"I apologize, I have no parents for you to meet." Lee said with no real emotion.

Mebuki's expression immediately turned sad as did Kizashi's. It was Kizashi who asked,

"Do you...ah, do you live at the orphanage? We could ask the matron if it's okay then."

"No, I live on my own as I am an academy student." Lee answered

Mebuki clapped her hands, "That settles that then! You can spend the night." She said, her smile holding a sad tinge but she seemed honest to Lee.

He nodded his thanks and Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. She took his hand and ran upstairs, making him follow -he was willing of course and very fond-. They got to her room and with that childishness that was just endearing her to him even more, she said,

"If you- If you really don't have parents, and you live alone..." Her cheeks turned pink and she shifted, looking shy, "Do you think you could be my sister?"

"Your sister?" Lee repeated, looking at her in surprise.

"Y-yeah! You could stay here and we could share a room. Then we could always see each other! I've-...I've always wanted a sister."

Lee stared for a little while longer then he smiled and stroked her hair, "Okay." he said

"O-okay?"

"Okay." He repeated, smiling a little wider at her look of wide eyed wonder, "I will be your sister. Even if your parents do not allow me to stay."

"They will!" Sakura said, "I'll make sure!" Her smile was blinding in the best way and she hugged him tightly.

It made him laugh and he hugged her back, feeling warmth burst in his chest. He didn't know how to be a sister, but that didn't matter. He would do what made Sakura happy.

That smile was truly something precious and he did love being needed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Years passed with Lee and Sakura becoming closer. They isolated themselves, but not on purpose. Lee didn't have anyone else -not since coming to Konoha- even before meeting Sakura, and Sakura finally had a friend who was kind and never made fun of her. She didn't need anyone else and for Lee, no one else needed him.

He did things for her -anything he could do really-, going with her where ever she wanted, and buying things for her whenever he could -simple things really, he didn't have much-. She did things for him too, telling him that he was cute when she saw others picking on him for his looks as well -he did the same of course but what he praised the most was how smart she was-.

He was surprised to see Sakura emulate him the most. She was still growing her hair out and put it into a braid like he did. She was calm and kept a quiet tone unless someone was trying to pick on him, then she let loose and chewed out the ones who tried -he did the same thing, hiding Sakura behind him and glaring at the other children with fire in his eyes as he hissed his insults.-

-It was made better when four years passed and the elder Haruno's adopted him. Kizashi and Mebuki had gone out and had signed the papers after asking him if he'd like to take on their last name. Of course he said yes.-

As they got older, they changed how they dressed to something a little more fitting for ninja-to-be.

She began wearing a light green Chinese style dress after he said it made her look beautiful like spring. Then she coupled it with tan spandex shorts. He started calling her Blossom after that. She told him that he was the same.

He wore the dark green version of her dress after she looked at him with those big expressive eyes of hers. He got dark brown spandex pants to go along with it. He actually liked it though, it was unisex enough that he could get away with it, just in case.

Sakura knew what gender he really was, she found out a year after asking him to be her sister. When she asked him about it, he told her that he didn't mind it; he loved being her sister. So she continued as she had.

And really, he wouldn't change it for the world.

-The friendship he had with Sakura was probably bad but she still wanted/needed him and he couldn't bring himself to care. The saddest thing was that he would graduate a year earlier than her, but it was okay...he'd wait for her.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee blocked another hit and swept his leg at Sakura's feet. She jumped back then shot forward in a cartwheel. Lee brought up his arms and blocked one leg while grabbing the other. He threw her into a tree and forced himself not to cringe as her body smacked into the wood. He assumed his position and waited for another attack.

Though he was focused on the spar, on the inside he was proud. Sakura got up like the crash didn't hurt her and rushed at him again. He was proud of her resilience but...he could tell that she wasn't thinking like usual. Normally, she was calm and presice in her attacks, right now she was being...too quick, too rash.

-Her Taijutsu was still well into Genin level though, despite her needing one more year to graduate.-

Lee caught Sakura's fist, "Stop." he said and she immediately dropped her stance.

"Aneki?" She said, and it was only because of his -almost obsessive- love for her that he could hear the strain in her tone.

-He really was obsessive now that he thought about it, but really, his cute Imouto was just the same and he was so proud of her...-

"What is wrong? You are acting rashly."

A dark look crossed Sakura's face and she glared at the floor. She didn't answer but Lee was patient. He waited a few minutes before she moved and was hugging him too tightly. Lee's lips quirked up in a slight smile and he hugged her back.

"...You are graduating in another week."

"Correct."

Sakura made a whining sound and Lee bit back a chuckle. Sakura was too cute, he loved her dearly. He hugged her a little tighter, careful not to squeeze too tightly though it seemed that she was determined to suffocate him.

It was too cute.

"I do not want you to leave me." Sakura said and she sounded like she was going to cry.

"Oh Imouto..." Lee whispered then pressed a kiss to her forehead, "My silly Imouto. You should know I would never leave you. What a foolish thought."

"But, when you pass, you will be placed on a team for Konoha."

"Yes, but Konoha is second to you. You are my Imouto, Sakura. Nothing is more important than you." Lee said, his smile serene as Sakura looked up, her bright green eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Never." She said and slowly, a brilliant smile bloomed on her face. But then it began to dim and she said, "What if...what if you love your team more than me?"

"Not possible."

"But-"

"The only one in my heart is my silly Imouto. I have no room for anyone else."

The brilliant smile was back and she practically shouted, "I love you Aneki! There is no one else I love more than my Aneki!"

"And I love you." Lee laughed softly, pressing another kiss to Sakura's forehead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day after his graduation came upon them and the moment his teacher left after announcing their team's, Sakura came into the classroom. Lee twitched in his seat and turned, his eyes landing on her form as if he had a senser on her. Her eyes did the same and she immediately made her way to him, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Just like that training day a week ago.

Lee scooted back in his seat and stood, meeting her half way and pulling her into his arms. She hid her face in his shoulder and without a word, he picked her up, cradling her like a child. He took her back to his seat and set her on his lap as soon as he sat down, gently petting her hair and ignoring the looks they were getting.

Then she whispered, "You will not be here with me anymore..."

"That is true." Lee murmured, but he didn't stop stroking her hair, "But that will not stop us."

"How?"

"I will come back to you after every training session and every mission. That is...if we are even accepted by our new Sensei."

"Of course you will be." She said, voice still quiet and only for them as she continued, "The only way you could fail is if your new team is stupid."

Then she went silent for a moment before asking, "Maybe...if you do fail, you can come back and we can be a team instead?"

"What a wonderful idea." Lee whispered, a slow but small smile crossing his lips, "If that does happen, then I will join your team no matter what...but I should not purposefully sabotage anything."

Sakura made a noise of neither agreement or disagreement. It made Lee chuckle softly. Then, there was an interruption.

"Lee-san?" Tenten -one of his new _team mates_ \- said, coming closer to them, "Who is she?"

Lee slowly turned his gaze to her, his face going blank. Then he looked down at Sakura who had lifted her head and stared at the slightly older girl.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked instead but it was Lee who answered with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"Her name is Nadeshiko Tenten. She is my new team mate along with Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura scrunched her nose, looking back at Lee, "A Hyuuga?" She repeated, "Is he like Hinata-san?"

"The opposite actually. His quiet is not shyness but a lack of regard for everyone else." Lee said, "He speaks of destiny and fate."

"Destiny and Fate?" Sakura repeated then scrunched her nose cutely, "How mundane."

Lee giggled softly, "Mmm, as you say, but he is very strong and strong willed."

"Ah, so a good one if a little rough." Sakura nodded then turned her eyes to Tenten who was still standing there but looked slightly awkward now, "And this one?"

"Weapons are her calling. A weapons mistress in the making." Lee said and Tenten's cheeks went pink as she grinned, pleased with his 'compliment' -it was a fact in his mind, no need to sugar coat it.-.

"Could be a good team then. Short range, short to mid range, and a mid to long range." Sakura nodded then held out her hand to Tenten, "I am Sakura. Lee is mine so take care of them while I am not there."

Lee laughed that time, lips curling into a smile that anyone besides Sakura has never seen. Fond, pleased, and amused, he hugged Sakura and murmured, "You are too much, Blossom."

Sakura pouted and curled into Lee, saying, "It is bad enough that we are not graduating together...what if something happens when you go outside the village walls? I need you to come back to me." Her hands gripped Lee's cheongsam tightly and Lee placed his hands over hers.

"I will always come back. I have promised you no less, remember? I will always find a way back." He whispered with a fond smile.

"You better, or else I will follow you into Shinigami-san's stomach." She murmured

Tenten stared at the two and got a shiver up her spine. She shifted on her feet then took a step back. There was something creepy about how they spoke and truthfully, it was odd seeing Lee show such emotion.

In all the years that they'd been in the same classes, she'd never seen Lee smile let alone laugh.

Lee glanced to the side and he chuckled, "It seems we frightened away my new team mate."

"It matters not. She is weak minded then." Sakura said unkindly and buried her face into Lee's chest.

Lee was about to reply but a man came into the room and called for his new team. He stared at the man in surprise, taking in the green spandex suit and orange legwarmers. It was...a sight. Nonetheless, Lee stood, knowing Sakura wouldn't be leaving him, and followed the Jonin and his new team.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	9. A Gods' Favor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **A Gods' Favor**

Summary: Night after night, Lee dreamt of something strange. He would have thought them nothing but dreams but the effects stayed with him when he woke. He wasn't scared, though he knew he should be. But then the man from his dreams became real.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _I have been having these dreams for a long time now..._

 _Every night, this man appears at my bedside and though I am asleep, I see him. I feel him. It is...frightening yet it brings unfamiliar yet consuming warmth to my being. He reaches towards me and it feels like my own soul is crying out for his touch. It used to scare me..._

 _He takes me and when I look back, the empty bed shimmers and my body is there on my bed again, still and silent._

 _It should scare me but I fear nothing in his arms. Every part of me knows that I am safe with him._

 _He takes me to the sky but my gaze is drawn to him and without fail, he is always looking at me. He draws me in with his sharp eyes, looking at me like I am precious._

 _With him, I believe it._

 _I never notice our journey; I can never look away from those eyes. Those eyes like liquid mercury... He releases me from their grasp when we are at his home and he carries me in like a bride each time. He never lets me go, we are always touching but I never try to struggle, the mere thought hurts me._

 _As always, he brings me to a large empty room first. It is beautiful, golden and bright. He sets me on my feet but keeps a hold on my hand before bowing. He asks me to dance._

 _His voice..._

 _His voice makes my knees weak and my soul tremble. I could not do anything but nod the first night. Now, I accept with an eager smile._

 _He pulls me into his arms and swirls me around the room. He lifts me, twirls me, even dips me, but he never lets go. I do not want him to let go. We dance for hours yet when we stop, I am always sad. It means our time is ending._

 _But there is one more thing to do and it always makes my heart race._

 _He takes me to a bath large enough for twenty people. The room is warm but the water is different. It is red and its scent is almost disconcerting and I know what is really is but I still cannot find it within myself to be afraid or even disgusted. The scent is almost sweet but still carries the odor of rust or iron._

 _He brings me into his arms again and strips me then himself. He always holds me close after, his bare body against my back. He curls over me and his hair tickles my torso each time but I like the feeling. I feel small and protected; a rare feeling._

 _He leads me into the bath and sets me on his lap when he sits on a stone bench under the water. He methodically brings the red water up and over my body, bathing me in it so that I am completely covered. He even goes as far as to gently rub it into the skin of my face. It does something strange to my body each time but I still don't know what. My insides tingle and it would be uncomfortable if it weren't for him distracting me with gentle kisses to my shoulders. Then, he does the same with my hair, only as he does, my hair grows. It lengthens with each stroke until it passes my own body yet he still continues._

 _He calls it beautiful when our black hair tangles together in the water._

 _He calls me beautiful._

 _I used to cry when he did and he would gently kiss away my tears. Now I smile and he kisses my lips instead. It does not go further that those sweet presses and part of me is disappointed while another part is glad. I would not know what to do if he did go further._

 _He does not dry me off when we are done. Instead, he gets out of the bath with me in his arms once again and takes me back home. The cold air never makes itself known to me and no one ever sees us even as we make it back to my home. The body that looks like me disappears from my bed and he sets me down._

 _He leans down and presses our foreheads together, making me breathe his air as he breathes mine. He says one last thing before suddenly vanishing and I fall back asleep despite my racing heart._

 _"_ _ **Soon, my Queen.**_ _"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee woke from his sleep like he had for the last six months, sharply and with his stomach fluttering with uncertainty and happiness. He could feel the wetness around him and knew what he laid in. He held his breath for a long moment until the burn in his lungs and the fuzzy feeling in his head made him breathe again. Immediately, he could taste the smell of somehow _sweet_ wet iron around him. Thick and cloying to the point that it had made his stomach lurch for the first two months. Now...now he was used to it and there was only a slight twist in his stomach at the smell.

When he finally let himself open his eyes, his pupils contracted at the brightness of the sun. He sighed and sat up, his suddenly long hair rushing down his down his torso and covering his legs like a blanket on its own. He stared at the long locks, faintly flustered as he remembered his 'dreams'. He knew they weren't actually dreams but he didn't know what else to call his night time journeys. It happened every night; he'd go to bed with his short hair and wake up with fairy-tale length hair.

That man loved his hair like this and he felt bad at the fact that he had to cut it every morning.

What would the others say if he suddenly showed up with hair that was longer than his body when he'd had a bowl cut the previous day?

He'd been slowly trying to make it seem like he was growing his hair though he felt a little sad that he wasn't emulating his sensei as much as he could anymore.

He swallowed lightly as he moved his hair to reveal his bare and now bloody chest. The blood had gone tacky until his hair coated him again. Now it was wet and sent a fresh wave of sweet rust to his nose. He wriggled his nose in uncertainty and got out of bed.

Lee took the kunai he kept at his bedside and dragged his trashcan to his side. He scooped his hair into the trash and cut it just above his shoulders, leaving almost eight feet of hair to stay in the trash. With his hair now in a long bob cut, he tore the stained sheets from his bed and brought them with him to the bathroom before setting them on the ground. He pushed his bangs behind his ears as he turned the shower on. He couldn't help but to look at the mirror above the sink and just as he thought, his scars had faded even more. Six months and they were now completely gone. His skin was smoother and pale, almost...delicately so. His body was softer looking as well despite none of his strength leaving. He never looked like he could do half the things he could but now it was even more so. It looked like he never worked a day in his life.

He also noticed that...even if he got cut now, he never scarred. He even healed faster.

Lee pushed the thoughts from his head and took a shower first to clean himself of the almost sweet smelling blood on his body. When he was clean, he filled the tub and put his bed sheets in to soak for the day.

He yawned as he stretched, cracking his joints and loosening his muscles. When he was done, he sat on the edge of his tub and let the memories of last night invade his mind again. His cheeks pinked as he thought of his nightly visitor but his parting words swirled in his mind.

 _"Soon, my Queen."_

"I wonder...what he means..." Lee whispered to himself, his voice soft and whispery.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee pushed his thoughts away from his nightly visitor as he started his day. Though his team wasn't meeting up for training, his feet were taking him to the training grounds anyway. He closed his eyes, not needing to see in order to walk and avoid people at the same time.

The wind blew; warm as the weather was turning from spring to summer. His hair brushed against his face and he could feel the strands tickling his jaw and lips. He didn't mind it though; the bob cut was nice despite it making him look...well-

Lee opened his eyes as he felt someone land in front of him. He caught blank black eyes, pale white skin, and short black hair. Something about the boy made him freeze and his eyes widened at the odd sort of familiarity though he knew he never saw that boy before. The boy paused as well, two different instincts warring within him unbeknownst to Lee.

What really caught Lee's attention was the hiate-ate the boy wore and Lee bit his lip in indecision.

"Um…You are wearing the Konoha symbol, Stranger-san." Lee said, brows slightly furrowing as he stepped closer, "Only, I have never seen you before. Would you mind telling me your name?"

The boy gave him a smile but it was so astoundingly fake that Lee tensed. His skin prickled unpleasantly and his eyes narrowed at the boy.

"My name is Sai." The boy said, "Who are you?"

"I am Lee. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sai-san." Lee's lips quirked into a nice smile instead of his normal grin. He still had his 'youth' but since meeting his 'dream man', he'd gotten…calmer. Then he stepped forward, feeling like Sai wasn't an actual danger –all ninja's were danger but Sai did not make his instincts go wild- so he decided to be on his way.

"I will let you continue your day. I apologize for stopping you, Sai-san." He said and lightly touched Sai's shoulder as he passed, "I hope that we can meet again."

Lee pulled his hand away but his wrist was gripped in a sudden firm grip. Lee stopped and shot his gaze back onto the boy. His eyes widened as he saw that Sai was shaking.

"Sai-san?!" Lee uttered, turning to Sai and putting his hand back onto his shoulder, "Are you alright? Do you need a medic?"

Sai's face was very slightly pinched as if fighting. His other hand came up and gripped Lee's other arm.

"Wha-" Sai's voice was strained as he spoke, "I-"

He grunted and his grip was painfully tight as he closed his eyes, trying to pull himself away. Abruptly, he stopped. His body relaxed as he stood eerily still, his eyes closed and his hand still gripping Lee tightly. Then he gasped, his eyes shooting open. Those eyes swerved and immediately focused on Lee and Lee froze.

" _My Queen…_ " 'Sai' breathed amorously.

Lee jerked, staring with wide eyes as his mouth felt too dry. His mind refused to realize what he was staring at but it didn't change.

Silver eyes had replaced Sai's black.

"… _You!_ " Lee gasped

Those were the same eyes of his 'dream' man.

'Sai' stepped closer, both of his hands gripping Lee's biceps and stroking the covered skin there. Immediately, it felt intimate. 'Sai' was so close that their chests brushed together with each inhale. Lee swallowed hard and he couldn't help but to look around.

"No, look at me…" 'Sai' said, his voice a low croon like a dark song. It commanded his attention and Lee had to turn his gaze back to the possessed man.

Lee shivered at the look in 'Sai's' eyes. It made him feel like fire was licking at his skin and Lee slowly began to blush.

"Y-You…" Lee murmured, suddenly feeling shy. His breath hitched as 'Sai' released one of his arms to stroke his face. His thumb brushed over his warm cheek and Lee automatically closed his eyes. 'Sai's' chuckle echoed in his ears, low and _intimate_.

"Kyohaku." 'Sai' said, "Call me, Kyohaku, my Queen."

Lee shivered hard, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. That thumb trailed down until it was brushing against his bottom lip instead.

"I want to hear you say my name…" _Kyohaku_ said with Sai's low voice

"K-K-" Lee began to stutter, his lips parting under Kyohaku's thumb.

" _Yes_ , that's it." He whispered, "Let me hear that lovely voice, _my_ Queen- ngh!"

Kyohaku's sound of frustration had Lee's eyes snapping back open. His cheeks were still red as he found himself suddenly looking into black eyes instead of silver. Lee almost whimpered but he held it back. Those black eyes stared at him and Lee trembled, his blush growing hotter as he was once again looking into _Sai's_ eyes, not _Kyohaku's_.

Sai's eyes darted down to where his thumb rested against Lee's lips then down to where he was still gripping Lee's arm. He blinked and slowly pulled away, not knowing why he suddenly felt the urge to feel Lee in such a way. It was a burl of _emotion_ –had it been emotion? He didn't know but he thought it had been-.

His eyes darted back up to Lee's face as the boys' breath caught and his heart thumped hard in his chest. He felt the urge to resume what he'd been doing –what had he been doing? He couldn't remember what his point had been anymore-. Sai rubbed his own chest, right over his heart then gave Lee the smile he'd practiced.

Did this mean that they were friends now?

"I need to go meet my new team now. Maybe we will meet again soon-" Sai paused. The book said that friends called each other by their characteristics. He looked Lee over and took in Lee's fading pink cheeks and his large eyes –he was suddenly hit with the image of a baby cat he'd seen once with eyes like those-. His heart thumped again and a funny feeling dripped into his stomach, "Kitten." He settled on and the Lee's fading blush came right back as his eyes widened.

Then Sai vanished and Lee was left alone on the still slightly busy street.

Lee looked around then he ran from the civilian's stares.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **A little tidbit. Kyohaku means Compulsion. It's the shortened version of Kyohaku's full name which is:**

 **強迫観念の神** **which is Kyōhaku kan'nen no kami which means God of Obsession!**

 **I got this off Google translate though hahaha.**

 **Review Please!**


	10. Starlight

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, people would understand that Lee is the perfect uke~!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Summary: Lee had secrets, he could cry starlight and decorate the heavens. He had been able to since he was a child. Only, he had been taken as a child, forced to know no freedom. Then, he had been saved, but his trouble wasn't over._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Starlight**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _The echo of footsteps sounded outside his door, and Lee began shaking with fear. No matter how long he had been there, Lee still couldn't help dashing to his bed and hiding under it. His frightfully small body fitting perfectly under the low bed._

 _He fought not to make a sound as his door slammed open._

 _"Come out, come out little pig." A mocking voice immediately came and Lee fought not to cry._

 _He always fought to not cry, because crying would give him away, and they wanted his tears. They wanted his fear and-_

 _"I said,_ _ **come out, little pig.**_ _" The voice growled now and Lee trembled harder. The footsteps came closer to his bed and suddenly, the man dropped down and looked under the bed, a terrifying expression on his face._

 _Lee's breath stopped in his chest and he pressed himself harder against the wall. The man reached for him but couldn't touch him. The man was growing angrier, and Lee knew that he should come out, but he just couldn't. He was so_ scared _._

 _"You little bitch!" The man snarled, now shaking the bed with how furiously he was reaching._

 _Lee cried out in fear as the mans fingertips brushed against him, but he couldn't move back any further. Suddenly, those fingers latched onto his shirt before he could pull it away and he was yanked from safety._

 _Lee began screaming._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee shot out of bed, a scream lodged in his throat. Sweat dripped from his shaking body but he didn't cry, even though he wanted to. His eyes were wide, just staring at nothing. Then, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself tightly. He sobbed dryly, wishing that he wouldn't have these nightmares, these _memories_.

It was times like these that he hated himself.

Lee shuddered and gasped for air that didn't make him feel like he was drowning. Finally, he ripped the blanket off his body and tore off his nightgown. He ran his hands through his long hair before gripping it and yanking. The sharp pain cleared his mind for a few moments, enough to decide that he needed to shower and wash the memories from his body.

Lee took a deep breath and went to his bathroom. He avoided looking at himself in the mirror and quickly stepped under the cold water. Thirty minutes passed before Lee left the shower again, clean and shining. He wrapped his hair in a towel and changed into the outfit that his Leader helped him choose. Though, his Leader chose it in humor -because it made them look like yin and yang-, Lee still loved it.

His shirt was a sleeveless white turtleneck that clung tightly to his torso and his pants were white too. The only color that separated them was his very light grey hiate-ate that was wrapped around his waist. His ninja shoes were light grey as well as his light grey bandages that went from the just below the tips of his fingers to his shoulders. He had pure white trench coat that he wore every day as well, similar to the black one that his leader wore.

Lee smiled at the thought of his leader as he put his hair in a high ponytail. He looked intimidating but Lee knew that he was _kind_. He wanted to see the man. Lee quickly left his apartment to his 'job'. He stopped to grab breakfast for two at a food shop then headed to the T &I building. He went inside, said his ninja I.D. number to Haruka at the desk then took the secret hallway straight to his leader's office. He knocked and heard his leader say 'Enter'.

"Ibiki-sama." Lee said as he saw the older man at his desk, "I have brought breakfast."

Ibiki finished writing something then set his pen down and looked up, "Come on then." he said and though the words seemed unkind, Lee heard the fondness behind it. He _smiled_ and walked over, setting the food on the now cleared desk.

"I have gotten your favorite." Lee said, taking out enokitake -sautéed of course, just as Ibiki liked- with plenty of meat. He looked at Ibiki and eagerly waited. His hope was answered and the man put a hand on his head, petting him. Lee's smile grew and he made a happy noise which made Ibiki chuckle.

"Alright kid, just sit down. I've got news for you anyway." Ibiki said and Lee quickly did as he said. He took his own food and nibbled on it as Ibiki continued, "The Chunin Exams are starting in five days. The first test is a written exam and I want you to pretend to be a Genin with the others."

Lee blinked in surprise then nodded, "Of course, Ibiki-sama."

"Good." Ibiki ate his food but his eyes were still on Lee. It didn't scare Lee at all, in fact, the piercing gaze made him feel safe. Then, "I want you to interact with others as well."

Lee jerked in surprise and stared at Ibiki with wide eyes.

"I don't want any arguments on it. You've been in Konoha for five years, Lee." Ibiki said then he sighed, "You can't just continue on with only me as your only source of companionship. I'm not even a good choice."

Lee pressed his lips together, feeling a rush of fear and sadness, "I- You-...I cannot stay by you?" he asked, his voice frightfully small.

Ibiki tensed then scowled, "When the hell did I say that?!" he said and though his voice only slightly rose, to Lee, it was like a shout. His gaze shot back up to Ibiki and he trembled as Ibiki continued, "You're my assistant anyway and that's not going to change."

Lee smiled and if he had the ability, he'd probably cry, but habit had his eyes dry of any tears and instead, he leaped over the table and hugged Ibiki tightly. He heard Ibiki mumbled something not flattering at all but he knew it was to cover up any fondness because Ibiki never pushed him away. Instead, he felt Ibiki's large hand on his back and the man let him continue to hug him until he was done.

When he finally pulled away, Lee smiled brightly at the older man and said, "Alright, I will do my best, Ibiki-sama! I will not fail to make at least one friend!"

"Okay, okay. Just finish eating; we've got some prisoners to 'question'."

"Yes sir!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Ibiki had said, the Chunin Exams were coming in less than a week and teams from the different nations were coming in, had been since two days before. He saw a few foreign ninja as he went out to get lunch for Ibiki and himself. The sun was high in the air and children were racing the streets as the Academy had let out.

He giggled as he saw three kids start to follow a blond Genin and slipped into a food shop he frequented because Ibiki liked them the most. He was recognized immediately and they started up on the order Lee called out. Ten minutes later, he was walking out with a large bag.

He looked off to the side on the odd chance that the blond -and orange actually, what ninja wore orange? Then again...he primarily wore white- was still there. He was. Lee blinked and watched as the three academy students scrambled under a square box before following the Genin. Soon, they were turning a corner and out of Lee's sight.

Lee debated following, it looked...entertaining.

In the end, Lee decided that Ibiki's food was more important. The man had a habit of missing lunch.

Lee hurried back to the T&I building.

-Lee knew he was dependent on Ibiki, the problem wasn't that but instead, it was the fact that he didn't care. No one else was as important as Ibiki, not even Konoha. Konoha didn't save him, Ibiki did. But Ibiki cared about Konoha and was loyal to the Hokage, therefore, so was Lee. And the day that Ibiki betrayed Konoha, which he didn't think would ever happen, Lee would be right behind him, betraying it as well-

He skipped into the interrogation room where Ibiki was 'questioning' a prisoner and waited with a cheery smile. When Ibiki finally looked at him, Lee raised the bag and said, "You have not eaten for six hours. It is lunch time, Ibiki-sama. Please leave the scum for someone else."

"Aren't I the older one here?" Ibiki said

Lee chirped, "Yes! So please stop forgetting!"

"Brat." Ibiki grumbled and stepped away from the bloodied ninja. He led Lee out the room and called over a different subordinate, telling her to finish up. She nodded and entered the room as they made their way back to Ibiki's office.

"Ibiki-sama?" Lee said before adding, "I saw an orange ninja while out today. It was a very vibrant color. Do I look so out of place with my white?"

"Orange?" Ibiki said first, grimacing before shaking his head, "White isn't necessarily a shinobi color but you work with it anyway. It gives you an advantage as others who don't know you, underestimate you. The con is that it's harder to hide, but you're good at that too."

"Thank you Ibiki-sama!" Lee chirped, extremely happy with the praise though he knew that Ibiki was only telling the truth. Still, he couldn't help but to wiggle in his seat, his lips stretching into a wide smile.

Ibiki sighed but Lee heard the fondness beneath the exasperation.

.

That night, Lee said goodbye to Ibiki only a few hours after dinner and leisurely walked home. He looked up at the night sky and _smiled_. Despite the light coming from the shops around him, darkness seemed to curl around Lee, ignoring his white color and hiding him. He sighed in content and decided that tonight was too nice of a night to ignore.

He vanished from the ground and the next moment, he was jumping from roof to roof until he reached the Hokage Mountain. He sat on the Thirds' head and stared at the almost gone moon. Even that sliver was nice and gave Lee the feeling of cool energy.

-The Chunin exams were happening in four more days and even he was starting to feel excited. The foreign ninja were interesting looking and he wanted to spy on them to find out more but Inoichi had already forbidden him. That usually wouldn't stop him but Ibiki said that it wasn't a good idea either so he sulked for a bit but didn't spy in the end-

Lee took a slow breath that turned into a yawn though he didn't actually feel sleepy. It was well past midnight when he finally got up and headed back home. He took the long route home and stopped when he saw blood red against the dark background of night.

-Lee was better at everything during the night and that included sight too-

He tilted his head, surprised to see someone that young awake, curious too. Lee debated going over even though he could see the Suna hiate-ate even from his fifty plus meters away. Then, the boy looked at him and Lee was caught by those _eyes_.

-Light in color but so _dark_. A consuming rage just below the surface. Bloodlust simmering...-

Lee _giggled_.

The boy reminded him of when he was set free and it made him wiggle in place, too excited to stand still. He smiled widely, the shadows around him dimming as he wanted the Suna boy to see him clearly. Then, he waved, his hands high in the air. The boy continued to stare from where he sat and Lee decided that he wanted to talk with him.

Ibiki did say to make friends, maybe they could be friends? The boy looked _interesting_.

Lee leaped from the roof he was standing on and hopped off another before he was standing on the same roof as the boy then he crouched down, slightly hugging his knees. The smile was still on his face as he quietly chirped, "Hello Suna-san!"

From this short distance, Lee could see how the flesh above the boys' eyes tightened with confusion -no eyebrows, hm-. The boy continued to stare then slowly frowned.

"Why are you here." The boy said and Lee was vaguely surprised at how rough and low the boys' voice was.

"To speak with you!" Lee said, his eyes squinting happily, "Ibiki-sama said that I needed more friends than just him and I like how you look."

The boy began to frown and there was a sound similar to shifting sand coming from the gourd on his back. Lee made a curious noise and when the boy began glaring Lee giggled again. The sound seemed to surprise the boy enough to make his glare vanish and the boy just stared at Lee.

"Who are you." The boy seemed to demand an answer instead of simply asking and that tickled Lee as well.

"I am Lee! What is your name, new friend?"

"I am not your friend."

"What? Really?" Lee slumped, suddenly depressed.

"..." The boy frowned hard, "... _Friends_ do not matter. They are worthless."

"I thought that too at one point." Lee admitted, surprising the boy though it only showed as a flash in his eyes that was gone in the next moment, "But then I got one and it is _wonderful_ ~"

There was something in the boys' eyes that made Lee feel like he wanted him to continue so Lee did, "Ibiki-sama is my friend. He saved me from loneliness. It took a long time for me to understand but..."

Lee began smiling again and the boy frowned.

"What." He said and Lee giggled.

"So pushy~" Lee teased then continued, "Well, it is so _lonely_ being by myself. There are people who are not worth it and can die for all I care but the one I consider my friend...I would kill _anyone_ who tries to take him from me."

Lee's smile seemed to twist, "Can you understand that Suna-san? I like him so much that I would kill anyone he desired to die. I can only _imagine_ how happy I would feel for someone I could _love_."

The boys' eyes widened slightly but he began turning his body towards him.

"Love is useless. Why choose to love another when you can love only yourself, live for yourself." He said but Lee could hear something behind the boys' tone and it didn't seem _bad_.

"I would have agreed with that too, but like I said Suna-san~" Lee said, voice going deceptively soft, "From _like_ I will kill because I am _happy_. Ibiki-sama makes me so _happy_!"

"And what is happiness to you?" The boy asked and Lee didn't even notice himself crawling closer to the red head.

"Happiness..." Lee murmured, "Happiness is me smiling without having to force it. Happiness is having so much energy that I _want_ to laugh. Happiness is wanting to see my Leader every day because he is my happiness. Happiness is my friend."

-Lee could still remember the time he only laughed because his mind couldn't take it anymore and his laughter turned to dry sobs. Here in this village called Konoha, he didn't feel like that anymore and it was all because of _Ibiki_ -

"Your _happiness_ relies on a single person. What if I killed that person?" The boy said and then Lee was on top of him faster than his sand could react. His gourd dissolved underneath him as to not injure him and sand rose to grab Lee.

Balls of pure darkness materialized and suddenly, his sand was _gone_.

"Then I would _murder you_." Lee said, his sweet tone contrasting with his cold eyes and cracked grin, "So you will not do that, yes? I still wish to be friends with you."

" _Why_." The boy said and Lee could see his increased breaths. His irises shrunk and Lee wanted to giggle at the reaction, the ninja looked very... _insane_ , it was _fascinating_! Instead, he settled on the red head boy and answered him.

"Did I not say it before?" Lee said, "I like the look of you..." Lee _giggled_ and raised his hand which the boys' sea-green eyes watched almost obsessively, "More specifically, I _like_ the look in your _eyes_."

Lee leaned closer to the boys' face, absently murmuring, "There is so much _anger_ there, such hunger for violence. I could stare into your eyes forever~"

Then Lee felt a tight grip on his arms and he looked at the pale hands against his white coat. He looked back up to Gaara's _dilated_ eyes and his own eyes widened. It was oddly _exciting_ to see. Gaara was excited as he was by their talk of violence! Then he felt something else wrap around his wrists and he could feel the rough texture even through his bandages.

Sand had detached from the boys' body.

"Your eyes _burn_." The boy said and Lee dragged his eyes back towards those sea-green ones.

"Oh?" Lee whispered, tilting his head in question. His hair slid over his shoulder and pooled next to the boys' head. The boy inhaled deeply and there was a rumble Lee could hear from his chest.

"You _hate_." The boy said and Lee laughed, freely and loudly. The grip on his arms and wrists tightened but it still didn't make him stop. When he finished, he dropped down onto his elbows and the sand around his wrists seemed to shudder.

"Yes I _hate_." Lee purred, "I hate so very much..."

-The fear he had turned to hate and Lee had never regretted it-

The boy squeezed his arms then-

"Gaara..." he said and Lee's eyes widened for a moment before he was _smiling_ again.

"I am very pleased to meet you, _Gaara_ ~"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	11. Uchiha Leigh

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Uchiha Leigh**

Summary: Two days after the Kyuubi attack, Uchiha Emiko continued to work herself to the bone to find missing people, anything to forget her now precious dead daughter. Her little Leigh had only been two and had been their blessing after trying for a child for too many years. Then, fate seemed to shine on her as she found a boy who looked almost exactly like her little Leigh in the rubble. The only problem was that others knew she'd had a girl.

Emiko could fix that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the Uchiha compound, in a certain home, in a certain bedroom, someone was waking. Sunlight flittered through the one small window in the room and the small figure in the bed mumbled, curling into a tighter ball to escape the light. Then, their eyes fluttered open then closed again and a five year old girl sat up, her long wavy black hair curling around her body. She yawned and reached over to her bedside table without looking and took the three pill bottles that were there. Like it was habit, she took out a pill from each bottle then popped them into her mouth before grabbing the glass of water on the table and drinking it. She finished it and placed it all back before opening her large black eyes.

Her room was in different shades of green, like the outside world. It made her brown bed and brown furniture vaguely resemble dirt and oddly shaped trees. It comforted her, the room that had been hers for three years now.

She stood from her bed, her pretty nightgown fluttering around her as she went to her closet and got out her clothes. Then she went into her connected bathroom and turned on the bath. While it filled, she freshened up and brushed her teeth. Then, she stripped and what anyone would have thought to be a girl was revealed to be a boy.

His name was Uchiha Leigh.

No one knew that he used to be one Rock Lee. Not even 'herself'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mama?" Lee called out, 'her' voice light and delicate just like her mother taught. Uchiha Emiko turned from the stove and smiled lovingly at the little boy she'd turned into her daughter. She looked like the perfect little girl in her black kimono and green obi. The light green clips holding her bangs to the side only emphasized it.

Emiko knew that her real Leigh would have looked exactly like this Leigh -with her heart shaped face and large doll like eyes- if she'd been allowed to grow instead of being cut down by that _rotten_ chakra.

"Good morning Sweetie. Did you take your pills?" She asked and her smile grew as Lee quickly nodded, "Good girl. Why do you not go and wake your father? Breakfast is almost done."

"Okay mama!" Lee chirped and ran with light steps worthy of a Jonin instead of a five year old. She slipped open the door to her parents room and snuck up to the bed, covering her mouth to block her giggles. Then, like she was taught, she lunged and tried to pin Taku in what looked like a takedown move.

Taku's eyes snapped open and he immediately felt the small body of his 'daughter' on him. His lips formed a grin and his sharp black eyes squinted in happiness and he playfully roared as he pretended to struggle before suddenly getting Lee under him and tickling her. She squealed before laughing.

"N-noooo!" Lee cried happily, trying to wiggle away. She twisted her body in ways that wouldn't have been odd to see a Chunin do. Suddenly, she got free and climbed onto Taku's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing. Taku pretended to gasp for air, 'struggling' before collapsing back onto the bed.

"Yes! I win!" Lee cheered then yelped as her father suddenly turned and pulled her into a hug. She giggled and hugged back, "Mama said breakfast is almost done Daddy." she said.

"Thanks baby girl." Taku said, standing from the bed and shifting Lee until she was comfortably in his arms, "You did good today. I didn't even hear you come in!"

"Really!?" Lee said and wiggled happily, "Yay!"

Taku chuckled and as soon as they got to the kitchen, he settled Lee down in her seat before kissing his wife's' cheek.

"Good morning, Anata." Emiko said and Taku echoed it back, calling her 'Tsuma'.

Lee giggled as she watched her parents.

Quickly, they were all eating together and Lee peeked up at her mother, "...Mama?" she said, swallowing some of her food.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"..." Lee shifted nervously. No matter how many times she asked, mama usually said no. Still, she felt like she couldn't give up, "May I...May I go outside today? Just for a little, I promise!"

Emiko looked at Lee and she was silent for a long moment, long enough that Lee felt like her heart was going to beat out of her small chest. Then, Emiko smiled,

"You may."

"Really!?" Lee gasped before a bright, beaming smile stretched her lips, "Yay! Thank you mama! I love you!"

Emiko laughed and pressed a kiss to Lee's hair. Taku smiled at the image, love filling his heart at the sight of the two lights of his life.

"You can go out back as soon as you finish your meal." Emiko said, tucking a lock of hair behind Lee's ear.

Lee nodded quickly and immediately started eating again. She ate quickly but gracefully like her mother taught her. As soon as she finished, she gathered her dishes, cleaned them -Mother kept a stepping stool in the kitchen for her so she could reach and help-, then gave her parents a kiss before running to the back door.

Emiko and Taku heard the door slide open then close before looking at each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"You know what to do right, Anata?"_

 _"Of course. I know her schedule, I'll get her right after her class ends."_

 _"Good. Tonight, I'll begin the process. We'll be one step closer."_

 _A laugh._

 _"I'll be back soon, Tsuma. Look after our little girl."_

 _"Of course, be careful Anata. Don't get caught."_

 _"I won't."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee bit her lip and covered her mouth to hold in a squeal as she looked past the veranda to the garden beyond. Green grass stretched to the fence blocking out the rest of the world and there were a few trees that Lee could rest under. There were little pathways, one heading to the pond and a small red bridge that went over it. Lee quickly went to the edge of the veranda and hopped off, heading there first.

She shivered at the cool grass beneath her bare feet and giggled happily. She inhaled deeply and loved the fresh scent around her. Lee spent most of her free time by her window when she could, always looking out at the garden, but it was different when she was actually outside.

The wood of the bridge was cold under her feet too but quickly warmed from her body heat. She looked out to the water and watched the koi fish swim. Lee sighed in content. The fish swam, sometimes going under the pretty lotus blossoms that lay on top of the water.

Those were her favorite. Lee loved lotus flowers.

Lee sighed in content again and leaned against the wooden railing of the small bridge.

"Hello Koi-san, Koi-san, Koi-san, Koi-san, and Koi-san." Lee whispered, smiling, "You are looking very pretty today, Koi-san, as do you Koi-san. All of you do! I hope you can tell me your secret one day."

Lee giggled to herself.

"It has been a very long time since I had last seen all of you. I hope you are well." Lee leaned against the railing a little more, resting her head on her arms. Then, her smile started to wane.

"I wish you could talk back to me..." She whispered, "I wonder if you ever feel lonely in your little pond...but you all have each other."

Lee shifted slightly.

"Maybe it is just me..."

Lee went silent for a while then slowly began to talk, "You know, I hear other people sometimes. When I am sitting by my window, I can kind of hear it. Voices just beyond the fence, people just like me walking free. I...I want to meet them. I want to talk to them."

"..."

"...I do not think Mama or Papa will let me."

Lee pressed her face against her arms. She gripped the shoulders of her kimono, taking deep breaths. There was a crushing weight on her chest even though nothing was there and her eyes began to burn. Her breath hitched and she began to tremble but she suddenly stood up straight and slapped her cheeks. She winced at the pain but it was enough.

The weight faded enough to ignore and she didn't feel like she was going to cry. Lee made herself smile and said, "I am sorry, my fishy friends. I did not mean to complain. Please forget what you just saw?"

Lee pushed herself from the railing and waved at the Koi fish before walking to the tree in the far right corner of the garden, close to the fence. It was a cherry blossom tree, already pink, telling Lee that it was spring. She slowly sat at its base and looked up at the sky through the pink blossoms. She closed her eyes, instinctively trying to hear anyone beyond the too tall fence.

There was nothing and her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Pst! Hey!" A voice suddenly came, a slightly yelled whisper that made Lee jump, startled. Her head whipped around, trying to find the source of the sound but saw no one.

Was it just her imagination?

"...H-Hello?" Lee whispered, almost too afraid to speak. What if she really was just hearing things? But...

But what if she wasn't?

"Over here! To your right!"

Lee turned her head and saw an older boy -at least, she thought it was a boy. He resembled her father more than her mother-, well, she saw his head and arms, like he was hanging off the fence. It made her jump again and her eyes went wide with shock.

The boy grinned widely, showing all of his teeth. He waved at her before dropping, disappearing behind the fence before she could actually get a good look at him. Lee gasped and felt her heart squeeze, thinking that already, she said the wrong thing and he was going to leave.

But then she heard his voice again, just loud enough for her to hear.

"My name is Shisui, what's yours?"

Lee swallowed hard, her heart skipping in her chest, "S-Shisui-san?" She repeated before feeling a faint rush of embarrassment, "H-Hello Shisui-san. It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Leigh."

Though she thought he couldn't see her, she bowed despite her sitting position. She heard a chuckle and it sounded...warm. She liked it.

"The pleasure is mine, Leigh-chan."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Question: What do you all think of keeping Lee's name as Lee and putting Leigh when actually saying the name? I will keep the 'she' pronoun as that is how Lee views himself thanks to Emiko. Or should I put 'he' instead?**

 **Review Please!**


	12. Bonds

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Bonds**

Summary: Lee was forced to drink in the dream and saw the past he never thought he had. He learned that he wasn't who he thought he was but it wasn't so bad. He could hide it. It wasn't something so tied in to being a ninja anyway, not unless someone bad found out. But then he saw Gai-sensei's rival in that bed and they said it was a coma. For the man he saw as a father…he did it. He made the bond.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For as long as Lee could remember, he had been alone. He was an orphan, found alone the day after the Kyuubi attack. Everyone, including himself, thought that his parents had died in the devastation. So he'd been taken to the orphanage and left there. The rest should have been history. He entered the academy and at age eight, he enrolled into the shinobi classes.

He wanted to be a ninja –a dream he realized already but even at fourteen he wasn't at the end of his journey, especially since…-

But it wasn't history. He thought that he had no past. He'd been _two_ when he lost his family, how would a two year old have a past?

Turns out, one could.

His twelfth birthday was when everything yet nothing changed.

It came to him in a 'dream'.

A woman he didn't know beckoning him to her. As one does in dreams, he followed her. He followed her through a forest and into a shine that made the back of his brain tickle. She led him up the stairs and into the building before taking to her knees and bowing low enough that her forehead touched the ground.

Despite it being a dream, he had felt uneasy.

Then she got up and grabbed him, and he was _scared_. He'd tried to pull away but couldn't and instead, she dragged him to an altar where a goblet sat. She took the drink and put it to his lips. The smell of something sweet yet acidic assaulted his nose and he shook his head, already beginning to tear up.

The woman's expression never changed from the eternal calm.

She pressed the metal harder against his lips until he felt pain and then Lee was scared that it wasn't a dream at all despite the last thing he remembered was going to bed before suddenly being in a light clearing. He made a distressed sound and began clawing at the woman's arm that kept his head steady. It did _nothing_.

Then something forced his mouth open and the liquid choked him.

He swallowed because if he didn't, he feared drowning. As soon as the liquid settled in his stomach, he felt…light, like floating in water. Then gravity came back and he fell to his knees, screaming. His head felt like it was being split open as the past flooded his mind. He was a spectator to the beginning of their creation.

He was forced to watch as what he now knew to be the first of their kind found sanctuary in the same shrine.

They were being hunted and they didn't want to fight. They never wanted to fight; they were a peaceful group that just wanted to be safe with their loved ones. If they couldn't have that then they were willing to end it all together, leaving no one behind. That was their way; together or not at all.

The gods heard them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A bond.

The bond.

Bond, bonded, the bonding. No matter which way it was said, in their 'family' it was the same.

Their way of bonding was different, sacred.

With the bond, they could protect each other. With the bond, they were also in danger. Everything had a catch, and for everything good the bond seemed to do, seemed to _be_ , there was also the bad.

When Lee saw the past in that…dream, he learned it all.

-He was sick in bed for two weeks but it all stuck and he wished that he never drank from that cup, no matter how little a choice he actually had-

The rules…

The bond is sacred, like marriage. To form the bond, you must kiss the one you wish to be bonded to.

Once the bond is there, it cannot be broken by any other means besides the death of your bonded or yourself.

You can take on the burdens of your bonded and give them your strength in return. If they are about to die, you can house their soul until their body is healed, or place their soul in another vessel, but only if they are within your sight.

If they are not, you may trade your life for theirs.

You will always know where your bonded is and what they are feeling.

Once bonded, time slows to a near stop and you stop aging, but that did not mean that you couldn't die.

It all sounded wonderful, being able to take the burden from your special person, to be able to life forever with them. Even being able to give your life for theirs did not sound horrible at all. Yes, there were bad points to the 'gift' but it never mattered because it was always caused by intent, and if you loved someone like his people loved each other, how could you ever think to take away their choice?

But the ones brought in weren't always just like them when it came to love.

Worse was when the bond was forced.

A bond forced was still a bond and unbreakable until death.

Enough will from your bonded and you could not go against their orders, powerless to obey their every word.

Your free will gone unless they decided to give it back.

Lee decided to never kiss anyone unless he _knew_ that they were his special person.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Years passed since that dream that wasn't a dream. Nothings really changed except that he understood more about the world he lived in. It only made him want to be a ninja even more. He wanted to have the strength to protect those who could not protect themselves.

He realized his dream and trained as hard as he could, pushing his body past the brink. He couldn't use anything besides Taijutsu but it didn't matter to him. Then his team was nominated for the Chunin Exams. Lee thought that it was a wonderful opportunity but then…

The preliminaries.

His dream was shattered no matter how hard he tried. Things only spiraled and Konoha was attacked and he was _useless_. He hated it and as the following weeks went by, he couldn't even help with rebuilding or taking missions. He was confined to using crutches.

But it changed again when he went for his weekly checkup.

He saw his sensei's eternal rival laying there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee felt like he couldn't breathe. His leg ached from his mad scramble to check the clipboard at the end of Kakashi's bed. He had no real training but he'd been in the hospital enough to know what the terms were. Kakashi was in a coma.

His sensei's friend and rival was in a _coma_.

No, no, no! It was bad enough that he had failed but Kakashi couldn't leave Gai alone!

Gai was…Gai was the father he wished he had, and Lee never wanted anything that would make the man sad.

Lee had to find out what was being done.

He adjusted his grip on his crutches and gently placed the clipboard back down before heading towards the room the nurse directed him to. He got there with barely a minute to spare. His doctor came in, a nice woman that always smiled.

She went over any improvements to his bones and muscles. As always, everything was healing as much as it could but the fragments of bone will cause pain. She eased the pain as much as she could and while she did, Lee asked.

"Kairi-san? Do you…do you know about Hatake-san's healing rate?"

She looked at him in surprise and Lee fought to not fidget.

"He is my sensei's friend." Lee explained and her eyes softened.

"Ah yes, that 'rivalry'." Kairi said with a smile then she looked down at her glowing hands, "Well…" for once, her smile faltered, "We are doing our best."

Lee's heart dived into his stomach and he felt sick. That wasn't good, it wasn't good at all!

"Will you tell me? Is he going to wake up?" Lee asked, forcing himself to sound small instead of desperate.

Kairi's eyes saddened and she sighed, "Hatake-san is… We are doing our best." She just repeated and Lee bit the inside of his cheek before nodding in acceptance.

"I believe you." He said, voice soft. He did believe her but…from her tone and her faded smile; he knew the chances weren't good.

He would give it a week. If there was no improvement by the next time he came then…

Well, he was useless anyway. Why not take the burden?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next week Lee found himself staring at Kakashi's sleeping figure. There had been no change, he asked. There was no twitch, no deep sigh, nothing that said he was getting better.

Lee trembled, scared.

He took a deep breath and reached. His fingers curled in the fabric of the mask and slowly pulled it down. As Kakashi's features were revealed, Lee had a distant thought that the man was handsome but it was a barely there thought that only came because even he had been vaguely curious as to what laid under the mask.

Lee pressed his lips together as he saw the subtle shake in his hand. He pressed his hand against his stomach then leaned his crutch against the bed, using the same bed to balance himself. He leaned over Kakashi and stared at his sleeping face. An almost morbid sense of amusement trickled through him.

"It is almost like that fairy tale, Kakashi-san. You do not mind if I call you Kakashi-san, yes? I am about to give you my first kiss…" Lee trembled again, "A kiss to wake up the sleeping prince! Haha…ah…only I-…I will not be here to say good morning."

Lee took in a shaky breath then finally leaned down. Their lips brushed together before Lee kissed the man fully. His body jerked as something opened in his mind and he could suddenly _feel_ Kakashi there.

A warning blared in his mind, and the 'instinct' told him that Kakashi was injured, trapped in his own mind. It truly would take someone with a bond or an incredibly skilled medic to bring Kakashi out of his coma.

Lee felt his eyes burn with tears and he allowed himself a moment of weakness. He pressed his forehead against Kakashi's chest and silently cried.

This wasn't how he wanted to form his eternal bond.

But he couldn't regret it either.

Lee gasped in a shaky breath then pushed himself up and away from Kakashi. He pulled the mans' mask back up then grabbed his crutch.

"I hope you are happy when you wake up." Lee whispered then slowly walked away.

He kept walking until he made it to the training areas. He stood in the middle of his team's training area and rested his head against his crutch. It took him a long moment before he gained the courage. Then he was just angry at himself.

Lee threw down his crutch with a slight yell.

"Come on! You are better than this! It is worth it! You are completely useless now are you not?! No Ninjutsu, no Genjutsu, and now you cannot even preform Taijutsu! This is for Gai-sensei anyway, and that is more than enough!" Lee yelled at himself then gave himself no time.

He pulled on the newly made bond. He reached in and scooped out the damage, pulling it along the steel string and into himself.

For a second, there was pain.

Then nothing.

Lee collapsed where he stood, eyes closed as if he just passed out.

In the hospital, Kakashi opened his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He didn't know how much time had passed before they found a capable healer. In fact, Lee hadn't expected them _to_ find one. But they did and Lee woke up in increments, his brain muddled from his long sleep. He blinked slowly and his eyes were equally slow to focus, but when they did, he found himself looking up at a woman with blonde pigtails.

"Good morning kid." She said

"G…Good morning, Stranger-san…" Lee lifted a hand, hiding his yawn. He slowly began to sit up and looked around, surprise to even be awake. He turned his gaze back on to the woman and knew that only she could be the reason. He smiled at her, "I apologize for not knowing your name. Mine is Lee, may I have yours?"

"Polite one aren't you." She said, mildly surprised before grinning, "I approve. I'm Tsunade, and I'm your new Hokage."

Lee blinked, the information entering his mind like sludge before it all clicked and he jerked in surprise, his eyes going wide, "H-Hokage-sama?! T-Truly?!"

Tsunade laughed but nodded. Then her eyes flashed and she said, "Now, I have a few questions."

"Of course!" Lee said, slowly sitting up though his bones protested. Tsunade helped him, knowing how damaged his body was from her earlier diagnostic before bringing him out of his mind.

"First, I am curious as to why you had the same injury as Uchiha Sasuke." She spoke and Lee blinked in confusion.

"Sasuke-kun? He was damaged?" Lee said without thinking then lightly blushed, "My apologies. I do not know why I have-had? The same injury."

Tsunade frowned, "How did you collapse?"

"I do not know." Lee was lying before he could think better and it made him feel sick. He hated lying but…did he want anyone to know? He didn't know…

His hands threatened to shake but he clenched the sheet covering his and bowed his head to his new Hokage, "I am sorry…"

Tsunade sighed, "It's alright. For now, stay in this bed. I don't want to see you walking until at least tomorrow."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Lee said, then he paused, "But…may I ask? How long had I been sleeping?"

"Two weeks." She said then she left and he watched her back disappear behind the door.

When he was alone again, everything seemed to hit him. Lee began to shake, a harsh trembling that wracked his small frame. It hurt, causing spasms of pain from his bones and muscles but that wasn't the reason that tears dripped down from his eyes.

Two weeks.

If he had just waited two more weeks.

Lee curled over, pressing his face against the sheet's as he cried harder. He didn't regret yet he regretted so much. He just wished- he wished that he had waited. Now he was bound to someone who didn't love him, who barely even knew that he existed.

Lee gasped for air, sitting up then leaning back against the head board when the pain in his spine became too much. He pressed his palms against his eyes until stars burst behind his lids.

He couldn't let himself think of maybe's and wishes. He was still a useless shinobi. He wouldn't let himself regret. He could still do this. He'd watch over Kakashi's condition, he'd make sure that Gai-sensei would always have his friend and eternal rival.

But…how long could he keep it a secret? A year? Two?

What would happen when the others noticed that he stopped aging?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	13. Compatible

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Experimentation, Traumitized Lee, Mpreg, more female than male Lee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Compatible**

Summary: The right place at the wrong time. It was supposed to be an easy mission. Instead, Lee gets caught in the panic and got kidnapped along with the civilians. They wanted breeders for Kekkai Genkai's. Lee was unfortunate enough to be compatible. MultiLee *Request Fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Experiment zero-six-three stable. Preparing last injection."

"...Please..."

"063 still conscious."

"...Please...stop..."

"Impressive. There is a reason he is the favorite."

"Stop dallying and inject him."

"Ah, yes. Commencing injection..."

"Ku-AHHHH!"

"Injection complete. Status?"

"Chakra sack stable and locked. Chest is now producing nutrients. Hips no longer breaking skin. He's ready."

"..."

"Seems we need to increase the weight of his shackles again."

"They are already at five-hundred each!"

"Haha! He's a strong one, but that will make for strong children. Increase them, weigh them at six and for the love of science, make sure they don't break his skin!"

"Of course. Right away."

The two left and 063 was left on the bed. Slowly, he curled his arms around himself, flinching again as he felt the differences in his body. A chest, soft like a budding woman. Hips, large enough for birth, but slender so his skin could stretch over the new width. Then...inside, the gift of creating life was perverted in his body. A womb circled by his own chakra to-...and they wanted to finally use it.

Two years and he was finally 'complete'.

Two years and he wondered if anyone even remembered him anymore.

Two years and he was desperately reciting names and information in his head. He could no longer remember anyone's face but he knew names in this place where there was only numbers. Any name was good, from those he knew well to those he only knew in passing. He didn't care, he just wanted names.

Maito Gai, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Sarutobi Asuma. Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Yuhi Kurenai. Late Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Hokage Senju Tsunade. Morino Ibiki. Mitarashi Anko. Subaku Gaara, Subaku Kankuro, Subaku Temari.

There were more and he recited them all.

His name was Rock Lee. He was and _still is_ a shinobi of Konoha. Konoha in the village hidden in the leaves, in the Land of Fire. His sensei was Maito Gai. His team mates were Hyuuga Neji and Tenten.

He was Rock Lee, a shinobi of Konoha; the village hidden in the leaves, located in the Land of Fire. His sensei was Maito Gai and his team mates Hyuuga Neji and Tenten.

Rock Lee, shinobi of Konoha, village hidden in the leaves in the Land of Fire. Sensei Maito Gai. Team mates Hyuuga Neji and Tenten.

Rock Lee, Konoha, hidden in the leaves, Land of Fire. Maito Gai. Hyuuga Neji and Tenten.

Please, he didn't want to forget.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The door opened and Lee jolted awake. Tears still clung to his lashes as he looked at one of his many jailers.

"Sit up 063." Was the order.

Lee stared then slowly sat up. There wasn't any use in going against them. Plus, what was more weight on his chains? He just...he just had to think of it as training, even if he felt suffocated by the pressure, sometimes literally.

The man came closer and began carving. First on the ones on his wrists, then his ankles, then last, the one around his neck. He trembled at the added weight but forced himself to stay upright. The man chuckled.

"Still so stubborn." The man said, then pushed him and Lee couldn't stay up. He fell against the beg, and the man chuckled again.

"Today's the day 063. Be good and give us lots of children."

Lee didn't say anything, staring blankly at the ceiling through his too long and messy bangs. Then he heard the sound of a cap opening. The sound made him tense and he looked at the man again. He held another syringe, but...it looked different this time, bigger. His breath hitched and the man looked at him before grinning.

"Here's your first suitor, 063. That man was kind enough to give us a sample of Kaguya Kimimaro. For your sake, I hope it takes." He said and then Lee was being pressed down by his hips.

Lee whined, his voice breaking as the man pulled up his tattered and too short nightgown, revealing his bareness under it. He felt the tube enter him through the only entrance he had. Tears pricked his eyes at the violation and another whine escaped him. He could feel his insides doing something odd. The chakra centered in his pelvis -in his _womb_ \- shuddered and curled before settling. The after effects had him shuddering as well then he felt the man pat where his still new organ was.

"We'll check again in a few days if the sperm took." The man said, smiling and Lee felt filthy at the sight of it.

Lee knew, deep inside that it did. He was going to be carrying a child inside his body now. Kaguya Kimimaro, the name was familiar...Kimimaro...Kimimaro...

He would think and hopefully remember later. Right now, he had to adjust to the weights and get out; for his safety and for the safety of his baby.

He had to.

 _He had to_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The days passed and it was confirmed, he was carrying. The days turned to weeks and a full month passed. The only good thing about still being a prisoner was that he was given the best nutrients for his child. He made sure to memorize everything they gave him so he would know when he was free.

He would be free.

And the chance came by coincidence.

Someone had dropped something -a pen? a pencil? He didn't care- and it got caught in the door. The door which when shut, had a seal that activated to make sure that he couldn't get out. The door was open, just a _sliver_ , but it was _enough_. It had to be enough.

Lee pulled on his chains, the same chains they never reinforced because why would they? They had the door and the enormous weight of his five shackles to keep him down. The chains just further showed how they owned him.

Not anymore.

The chains snapped and he yanked at them again to pull them off his shackles -cursed things, he couldn't get them off! He wanted them off but the seals didn't only just add weight-. He huffed as he made himself sit up. The nutrients they gave him did more than just feed his child, they made him stronger too. He no longer felt as weak as a newborn.

Lee got off the bed and lightly padded towards the door, his steps soundless. He slipped a finger through the opening and _slowly_ pulled the door open. The hall was empty. He took the pen as a weapon just incase and moved. Silent, silently, his heart pounded as he begged his feet to not make a sound. He barely breathed either, irrational fear saying that someone would hear him. Then he froze.

Footsteps.

Lee pressed himself against the wall and jumped, sticking himself high up on it. Afraid that his hair would give him away, he twisted its tangled tresses into a bun and shoved the pen in to hold it.

The man passed under him...and he was familiar.

Lee dropped down and crushed his head under his foot.

He shuddered at the wet warmth and wiped his foot off on the doctor coat before continuing on. He had a goal before leaving now.

He'd kill every single miserable _low-life_ in this place.

And in those next five hours, _he did_.

Beautifully.

He left that foul place drenched in blood and was _happy_ for it.

Seventy people had been taken that day two years ago.

He had been the only one to survive.

And now; he was the _only_ one who knew exactly what went on inside that place.

He set the place aflame to keep it that way.

He was Rock Lee, a shinobi of Konoha; the village hidden in the leaves, located in the Land of Fire. His sensei was Maito Gai and his team mates Hyuuga Neji and Tenten.

He was Rock Lee, the successful experiment.

He was Rock Lee, more woman than man now.

He was Rock Lee and he was going back home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He had chosen a direction and just started walking. That was a week ago. The first day, he had come across a small town and hid until it was late at night. Then he had gone in and broke into the stores. Once, he might have felt guilty, no, he did feel guilty, but he didn't just have himself to think about now.

He got clothes first, throwing away the tattered and frayed dress that barely even went to his thighs. He cleaned himself up in the bathroom sink then, with his soon to be growing stomach in mind, he chose black spandex pants that went to his calves. He didn't want to restrict his stomach at all, fearing what could happen to his baby if he did, so he chose a deep green kimono-like shirt -or was it a dress?- that went to the middle of his thighs. The black and green obi had padding to protect his stomach and that was what was most important. It showed the line of his collar bone even when he pulled it all the way shut -and his slight _cleavage_ if he didn't- and the bell sleeves weren't something he was used to but he would learn and learn quickly.

He found shoes too, but nothing could go over his shackles. So he got bandages instead and wrapped his feet all the way up to his knees, slipping the bandages under the barely there space separating his shackles from his skin. The store next door had weapons so he got a pouch and more bandage, wrapping his upper thigh and hooking the pouch there so it was hidden by the kimono. He filled it with every weapon and tag he could, then got pills that he recognized as ones for vitamins. He put those in a special pocket in the pouch. Then he took one, easily swallowing it dry.

His stomach growled in want of real food and he grimaced.

Lee glanced and saw a map as he took a canteen. He quickly went to it and tried to figure out were he was. He tapped on the paper then bit the inside of his cheek. If he was right, he could just follow the rising sun to get to Konoha. He didn't know how far away he was, but nine times out of ten, Konoha was normally Southeast. With that locked in his mind, Lee went to the clothing store to fill the stolen canteen with sink water then left the small town.

He would be home soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took a week of travel before he saw the gates of Konoha. He avoided every town since the first one, living off the forest around him instead. Luckily, he took enough vitamin pills with him, he had three left. He needed more.

But now the gates were in front of him.

...The gates were in front of him...

He was _scared_.

He had no hiate-ate anymore to identify him as a Konoha shinobi. He didn't have his spandex outfit or his orange leg warmers to show who he was. He didn't look like himself anymore. He had a chest and hips like a woman. His hair was long instead of short, though it was held up with two senbon instead of the now broken pen -he had been walking and just hear it snap one day...he didn't think his hair was that thick and heavy. Luckily the ink holder hadn't snapped too-.

What would they think?

Would his friends recognize him?

...Did he want them to?

He was...he was carrying a child, he couldn't be a ninja anymore anyway. Maybe it would be better to pretend to be someone else...

He could...he could do that...maybe.

He would have to get a job like a normal civilian though. Did he even still have his apartment? No, it's been two years. He was sure that his landlord sold it already. But...he had hidden some money in the floorboards. He could sneak in and get that...maybe.

Lee made a whining sound like a pup and pressed his hands to his face.

Before all that, he had to actually get inside!

Lee got closer, just enough to look to see who was guarding. He saw...no one.

...There was no one there.

Was this...him being lucky? Were they switching guards? Was it lunch time?

Lee swallowed hard.

Okay, he could do this.

Lee stood up straight and began walking towards the open gate. The closer he got, the harder his heart pounded. Then his foot actually passed the line of the open gate...then his other foot... Nothing happened.

He kept walking.

No one came.

...He walked faster.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He made it to his old home -he wasn't brave enough to go the normal way so he went through the alley ways. He hadn't been around normal people in so long...and the streets were so loud even from the alley ways-. The sight of the building made his eyes prick with tears but he pressed his lips together, trying to push it back. He went inside and up the stairs until he was at his old number door. He stopped and listened but he couldn't hear anyone inside. He tried the knob and it was locked.

He took out a senbon and picked the door open.

Lee went inside and his heart squeezed. There were changes. He knew that his home had to have been sold to another but seeing it...it hurt. It felt like he'd been left behind.

He...he was probably listed as dead actually. It had been two years after all.

A broken sound left his lips, like a laugh but not. Then he pressed his lips together again and shook his head. He was there for a reason, his money stash, that was it. After...well...he said he would become someone else.

Lee found the creaky board in the corner and slipped a senbon in, popping the board up. He sighed in relief as he saw the money purse and pulled it out. Simple and green with a little munching squirrel patch on the corner, it was the same one. He opened it and smiled. The money was still there. He closed it and put the coin purse into his pouch before putting the board back. Then he got up to leave but paused as he saw himself in a mirror surface.

In the light of day, he looked even more not himself than he thought.

His previous sun kissed tan was gone, replaced with white jade-like skin. His skin looked soft and with his clothes, he looked delicate. His hips showed through the kimono and swayed each time he moved. The line of his clavical looked fragile. He looked fragile, he could see it in his own eyes, like he was seconds away from crying, breaking.

He bit his already reddened lips, shamed.

He left without another look at himself, just barely remembering to lock the door behind himself.

-Looking like that, he felt pathetic-

Lee kept his head down as he 'braved' the actual streets, his hands clasped in front of him and hidden by his sleeves. He brushed his bangs back once before simply letting them fall and hid his hands again. At least, being in Konoha, it helped his remember. He could recall their faces, slowly, one by one. Maito Gai, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, on and on. Though some didn't come to mind, he didn't mind. He would remember soon.

Sarutobi Asuma, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara-

A hand wrapped around his arm, all too easily encircling it, and tugged. Lee turned, not being able to stop himself.

-Shikamaru

" _Lee_?"

Lee stared up at the man before him -when did that boy get so tall?-, his eyes widening in horror though he felt happiness mix in for a confusing swirl of emotion. Those sharp brown eyes widened and Lee knew that Shikamaru knew who he was, even with the changes. Lee trembled, his heart racing with terror but he couldn't move. He couldn't say anything.

"BB?" Another familiar and so very confused voice came -Uzumaki Naruto- and Lee's gaze finally tore from Shikamaru and he looked past him to see _others_.

Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, someone he didn't know, and even one he remembered as Subaku Gaara -Gaara, the one he fought Kimimaro with and _oh_. That was the father of the child inside of him. He helped kill his own child's' father-.

He...He couldn't stay.

He was too _scared_.

Lee tugged his arm away, turning on his heel to run. There was a shout behind him but he didn't listen. He thought he was free because he was fast but he forgot.

Sand wrapped around him.

A broken sound left his lips but he didn't struggle, too afraid of hurting his baby. He was breathing too fast but just barely kept himself from hyperventilating.

"Wait, stop! That can't be Lee!" Haruno Sakura said, voice tight with concern, "Lee's a guy, remember?! And-" She broke off like she couldn't continue.

"Let her down, can't you see how scared she is?!" Yamanaka Ino, she sounded worried and a bit angry too.

Lee trembled, his throat feeling tight. He turned his watery gaze onto Shikamaru again and the teen jerked, his eyes widening.

"P-...Please..." Lee said, practically mouthing the words with how quiet he was. But the sand pulled him in a different direction and suddenly, he was looking into a set of pale green eyes.

Gaara.

"...Are you Lee." Gaara said and Lee knew it was an actual question though it didn't sound like it.

"Ah, come on Gaara, I think you should put her down. That's not Lee. Even Shikamaru can make mistakes- though I don't know how he though she was Lee..." Naruto said, sounding awkward.

"Are you Lee." Gaara repeated.

Lee swallowed hard.

He couldn't even last one day. He really was bad. Though he was happy that his friends still somehow recognized him -one of them at least. How strange that _Shikamaru_ was the one-.

In the end, all he could do was nod.

The others went silent, then-

"WHAT?!" Both Sakura and Naruto shouted

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	14. Lotus

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

Warning:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Lotus**

Summary: There was a lot more in their world than the humans realized. 'Demons' weren't the only supernatural but the others had seen what happened to the 'Tailed Beasts' and decided that they needed to hide. They created places just for them with no humans around. Too bad some were more curious than cautious.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lerahka laughed, high and loud like silver bells dancing on the wind. He fell back, hanging off the branch of his tree by his legs. His long white hair flowed like it had a life of its own and he stretched, slightly too long fingers reaching but never reaching the end. He hummed a lyrical sound like the serene lull of water lapping at his tree. Such a lovely blue color, deep yet clear like the color _his_ lotus flowers could turn, just like his skin.

He made a happy sound, his pointed ears twitching with his joy.

" _Lerahka_!" A familiar voice called and he trilled happily.

" _Asunala_ " He called back, pulling himself up to see his friend.

Bright green skin like the moss she claimed and blackened green colored hair that covered her body. She tossed some from her front, revealing the moss that clung to her body -like a second skin, covering her intimate parts and trailing down her legs like pretty decorations. Some were on her hands too, trailing up to her elbows-, just like the stems and petals that covered his own -petals sticking together like a 'skirt' and a band of petals around his chest. His stems, thick as vines, were wrapped around his upper arms, thighs, and even his neck just in case he wanted something to keep his hair up-.

-His precious lotus flowers, the sweet things that he claimed, what gave him life, and what he was. Oh how he loved them and how they loved him-

She grinned, her yellow-green eyes flashing with sly glee. " _Lerahka~ Guess what I heard today!"_

 _"Oh, what did your devious ears hear. Was it something about...humans?"_ Lerahka asked, playing innocent. Only humans made Asunala look so sly. Life in the village was so boring to her though he could agree to a certain extent, he was happy with _his_ Lotus flowers.

" _Yes!_ " She squealed, " _There is a caravan coming close by. Some of the elders are donning glamours to trade with the humans. You are coming with me to sneak a peek!_ "

Lerahka laughed, too amused to deny his friend. He hopped from his branch, landing on the ground with a light thump.

" _Alright, alright, I will join you. But, we have to get some glamours of our own. I do not want a repeat of last time!_ " He said, lightly scolding at the end. Asunala had the decency to blush, her cheeks turning an almost black green color.

" _Yeah, yeah, sorry for not expecting them to double back!"_ She said, sticking out her tongue. Lerahka giggled and fluttered over to her, linking their arms together.

 _"Well then, let us go! I want to see the humans too!"_ He said, his bright yellow eyes glittering with glee, _"Do you think there will be any interesting ones?"_

" _Oh if there were! I would take them back to my moss to keep!"_ Asunala squealed and began running, making Lerahka follow or be dragged.

It wasn't hard to get the glamours -which was...surprising and a bit suspicious but maybe everyone was too excited for the festival happening later-, they held the seeds in their hands like treasures and ran to the edge of the village before looking at each other with too wide grins. They counted down and engested the seeds at the same time.

Warmth pooled in Lerahka's stomach before spreading out to his entire body. He shivered and sighed at the pleasant feeling, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt the change. It didn't hurt, it just felt like something was settling over his body, making him feel like he was wearing a warm bodysuit. He slowly opened his eyes then gasped as he saw his friend.

" _Asunala_!" He couldn't help but to say.

" _Lerahka_!" She also gasped, reaching out to touch his now peachy human skin. It made him giggle and he reached to touch her tan human skin too.

" _You look so odd_!" He said with joy in his tone. She was the color of sand, so different from her moss. The color was stark against her moss coverings. Her hair was darker, loosing the green and turning a dusty black. Her eyes lost their green color as well and turned to a honey amber instead of just pale yellow. Her ears were _round_ and her fingers were to _short_!

" _Me! Look at you!"_ She laughed

Lerahka was pale but sun-kissed. His previously Lotus white hair was now black in color, matching his now inky black eyes which had been as yellow as the inside of his blossoms. His ears were rounded and his fingers shorter too, missing their third joint. Warm wind blew, lifting their long hair and mixing their 'unnatural' colors -unnatural because it wasn't _theirs_ -.

" _Okay! We need new names!"_

" _Names? Whatever for, my friend?"_ Lerahka asked, amused confusion on his face.

" _So we can blend in!_ " Asunala said, " _From now on, you are...Lee!"_

'Lee' laughed and nodded, " _Fine, fine, then you can be Asuna_."

" _Perfect!"_ 'Asuna' cheered, jumping with her joy, _"Let us go now! The elders left when I went to get you! If we are not fast, we might miss everything!"_

" _What are you waiting for then_!" Lee said, grabbing her hand and breaking out into a run. The stems tightened around his body to keep their shape and he coo'd a soft song to them. They shivered with delight and brightened in color. Asuna's moss did the same and she giggled, petting her moss like a good pet.

They got a little lost but they looked for the tracks and found the light, barely there prints of the Elders. They hushed each other as they got excited and took off running, leaving no prints behind.

Soon, they stopped, hiding in a tree as they spotted the Elders and Humans. To the non-supernatural, it just looked like a bunch of humans talking together, trading. To them, they could see the fluttery movements of their own kind, like they were always seconds away from doing a beautiful dance.

Asuna sighed and cupped her face with her too short hands, _"Oh look at that one Lee. She's so pretty~"_ she sighed again.

Lee took notice of the one Asuna spoke of. The girl was small, with hair similar to cherry blossoms -or the pink his lotus flowers could become~-. She looked like she was growing out of her spring days and into summer like them. Then Lee saw what had captured Asuna's 'love'. The girls' eyes were a gem-like green _almost_ like the moss on Asuna's body. Lee _smiled_ , it was like his lotus stems.

" _Do you think they will notice if she goes missing?"_ Lee asked

" _Do not tempt meeee..._ " Asuna whined, slumping, " _I want to stare at her forever~"_

Lee giggled and looked back didn't really see anything besides the vine girl that caught his attention-

 _Oh_

Lee gasped softly, his eyes landing of light grey hair. It wasn't white like his lotus flowers but it was close and belonged to a _tall_ human.

" _I found the one I wish to play with..."_ Lee murmured, staring at the almost white hair with 'love'.

Asuna dragged her eyes away and grinned, _"Hm, close but not quite. Just like my cherry blossom. Are the variations not just beautiful~?"_

" _Yes~"_ Lee sighed. They swung their legs and giggled over the humans, always going back to the ones that caught their attentions the most. They chatted about their strange coverings and how some of them were just unappealing.

 _"I heard that human's grow differently though."_ Lee suddenly said, " _That they grow faster_?"

" _Oh! Then...does that mean my cherry is more Summer or more Spring? How do humans label their growing!"_ Asuna groaned, rolling on the branch.

Lee covered his mouth to quiet his giggles then noticed that the Elders were leaving. His eyes widened and he shook Asuna quickly. They both quieted down and tried to listen to the human's odd language. It wasn't musical or fresh sounding like theirs but it was sort of a song on its own. They were still learning the humans' language but they weren't experts. Lee was better at it than Asuna despite her bigger love for the people.

A few key words had Lee gasping and frantically trying to pull Asuna away. She tensed and began to follow even without knowing but then the grey haired one Lee had been staring at the most appeared in front of them.

Shinobi-san. That's what Lee heard, and the Elders warned them to _never_ approach a Shinobi for they were known for their blood-lust.

Lee pushed Asuna behind him, pressing her against the tree as she clung to his back. He could already feel her shivering and tried to be brave.

"S-Stay back!" Lee stuttered in his barely passable human, but still tried to sound stern and not frightened, "I Warn!"

The man blinked with his only uncovered eye then began to raise his hands. Lee flinched and pressed Asuna back harder.

The man spoke but Lee couldn't understand it all. Just a few words

" **Hey, it's okay. I'm** not going **to** hurt you" The man said and Lee tensed harder.

He wasn't going to go? He was going to hurt them?

Lee trembled and Asuna's whimper made something steel inside him. He took a breath then said, " _Asuna_ , _run!_ "

Then Lee lunged at the man. The man caught him too easily but Lee had a 'trick'. His stems unwrapped from his limbs and clung to the tall man. The man made a strange sound and yanked his arms but his stems were much stronger than normal ones. Lee's insides trembled but he held on, terrified for Asuna. The man said something and Lee suddenly heard Asuna's cry. Immediately, he tried to shove the man away to run to his friend but the moment his stems unwrapped from him, too strong arms held him there.

" _Get off me! Do not touch me!_ "

" _Asuna! Asuna!_ " Lee cried out, struggling. Her words only made him even more scared, " _Let me go, you stupid human! Do not touch my friend!_ "

" **Hey, hey! Just-** calm **down! I** promise **, we're** not **trying to** hurt you!" the mans' words came but Lee didn't trust them. Still, he fought to remember and shouted,

"Let go! No hurt! No hurt her!"

The man was silent for a split second then, "No run?"

Lee jerked then he felt his eyes burn with tears even as he nodded. The man nodded then called out to the other mini shinobi's to let Asuna go. The one with hair like the sun immediately let go, as did the cherry one. The one with hair as dark as his own was slower which made Lee bare his teeth -too many and too sharp looking even in the glamour. The glamour only worked on outsides, not insides-. The man let him go and Lee leaped from the tree, trilling angrily at the black haired one. He crouched over Asuna who held onto his stems in much needed comfort.

" _Lee, Lee, let us go! We can run!_ " Asuna begged, tugging on his stems. Oh how Lee wanted to.

" _I cannot, I said I would not. I will try to give you another opening. You run as soon as you can._ "

" _No! Not without you!_ " She said and Lee felt his insides tremble again, half in happiness, half in despair.

Their were too many humans around. The Shinobi ones and the normal's. Lee wanted to lash out but he just stepped back so he was crouching _over_ Asuna instead of in front of her. The grey haired one dropped from the tree and began talking. Lee was barely listening but he caught enough to guess. The normal humans backed up far from them and the mini shinobi's stepped back too. The one like the sun spoke, his voice surprisingly quiet for how loud he'd been earlier. The tone was different too and tone was easier to read than words he barely knew.

The cherry looked worried and said a few unknown words too before saying " **I'm** sorry..."

Both Lee and Asuna caught the word and their heads snapped towards the Cherry simultaneously. The Cherry jerked but gave them a small, hesitant smile. Asuna still loved her eyes so she began to smile as well, staring at the worried gem green orbs.

"Sorry?" The sun one said and Lee looked at him this time. The Sun looked relieved and nodded quickly, "Sorry! Very sorry! We **won't** do it again!"

Lee almost tensed but the Sun was shaking his head. Did the unknown word mean 'will not'? Lee hesitantly began to relax though his stems shifted, ready.

"...No hurt?" Lee hesitatingly asked

"No hurt! **Believe it! We're** not going **to** hurt you!" The Sun said and Lee could guess some of the words now from the repetition. ' **We're** '...they were saying 'we are' so fast that it sounded like a different word all together and maybe ' **to** ' was some sort of 'to'? But what was ' **Believe it** '?

Kakashi came closer but paused as the two children -they looked the same age as his still new team- tensed. Of course they'd be more wary about him. He immediately crouched down. It was easier if he thought of them like abandoned pups and it fit since it didn't seem like they knew how to speak.

-He heard them 'speaking' earlier but it sounded more like music notes and lyrics to a song that he didn't understand. Even the understandable words the black haired one spoke were heavily tinted with an accent that reminded him of music-

Kakashi got a little closer like that, keeping low to the ground. He briefly noticed Sakura pulling Naruto and Sasuke to do the same and mentally nodded his approval. He raised one of his hands chest height and got the black haired ones attention again. Then he pointed to himself.

"Kakashi." Kakashi said then broke his name up "Ka-ka-shi."

He had the attention of both now but he heard the protective one repeat it, "Ka-ka...shi? Kakashi?"

Smart, good. Kakashi nodded then pointed to Sasuke, " Sasuke. Sas-ke"

Ah, now the protective one was glaring. Kakashi sighed.

Naruto suddenly burst out with his name, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!"

Sakura covered his mouth instead of hitting him -which Kakashi mentally praised-. Then Kakashi pointed to Naruto, keeping eye contact with the black haired one, "Naruto. Na-ru-to." he shifted his hand to point to Sakura after, "Sakura. Sa-ku-ra."

"Kakashi. Sasuke. Naruto. Sakura." The black haired one repeated then said something musical to their friend. Their friend shifted a little closer then nodded and said something back. That was when the protective one pointed to themselves, "Lee."

Lee put their hand on their friend, "Asuna."

Kakashi's eye curved as he smiled, "Lee and Asuna. Nice to meet you."

"Nice and not nice to meet you." Lee said

Kakashi chuckled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	15. Defected

A/N: **Hm, a couple things to say. One, let's say that Nagato can feel through Pein if he wishes. And this will be an Akatsuki/Lee pairing with a little more emphasis on certain members with Lee. But I do mean AKATSUKI/Lee**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Defected**

Summary: Drugged and sold by his own village. Left for dead in the hands of _monsters_. They changed him. Experimented on him. Scarred him. He hated the madness it brought. He hated the bad noise...but maybe, he could help bring the good back?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee scratched the corner of his mouth, the feeling not as sharp as it should be thanks to the bandages covering his mouth. His fingers twitched and he scratched harder, as if that could tear away at the raised skin. Even with the cloth between his nails and skin, the area quickly grew raw and the pain only made him scratch harder for a moment before he forced his hand down. He didn't want to bleed again.

That would have been irritating.

He stepped on a twig on purpose, making it snap. The sound was loud but nothing compared to the people around him. It was _too_ loud and despite being out of that... _place_ , for more than a year now, he _hated_ it. It was never silent in that place, there was always someone there, someone screaming...

Lee rolled his head, cracking his neck.

The noise was starting to make his head hurt...

Lee slipped into a small tea house, closing the door behind him and cutting off some of the noise. It wasn't as much as he wanted but it was...enough.

He silently sighed, immediately feeling less on edge. He inhaled the scent of tea and soft sweets. He liked it, it reminded him of that one little village. Maybe he should visit them again? Aro wanted him to stay after all, he could go back to have some peace and quiet with good company.

Lee sat down in the corner of the little shop and pointed to what he wanted when a young waitress came by. When she left, he crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them, feeling his long braid slide off his back. The noise was still annoying but instead of it being like nails on his nerves, it was more like fingertips prodding him. Incessant and _there_. It would build but it wasn't painful.

He'd just leave after he had his little snack.

The cafe doors opened and for one blissful moment, everything was silent. He didn't hear any footsteps but he heard a shift in the air. An almost too quiet rustle of clothing, a coat. Lee didn't care though, he only cared that slowly, the noise started to come back. The silence had been lovely despite still being able to hear what was happening outside. Lee sighed again.

Then it felt like someone was coming too close to him.

Lee's eyes snapped open and he locked eyes with ringed grey -it must have been a Kekkei Genkai-. He quickly cataloged what the man looked like; bright orange hair, multiple piercings, mainly on his nose and ears but there were two at his bottom lip as well. The man was tall, much taller than him, an adult by the firmness of his features, but what caught Lee the most was his cloak.

The man was wearing an Akatsuki cloak, red clouds and all.

Lee slowly blinked.

Then he sat up even slower.

The orange haired man sat down in front of him. Lee stayed silent, staring at him blankly as irritation tickled up his back. The Akatsuki meant noise to him and he hated noise. He wanted silence -silence meant being free from pain for a little longer and being _there_ for so long...Lee couldn't get rid of that feeling. It would probably be years until he did-.

"Your order, customer." The waitress came back and Lee gave her a polite nod. She turned to the other man and asked if he was ordering. He spoke, his voice deep and calm as he told her no.

Lee brought his sweet treat closer along with his tea. He shifted his bandages to reveal his lips but not anything else, not the corners, or even his teeth. He didn't care about the scars, he didn't have to see them -when was the last time he even say his own reflection?-, but he didn't care for the stares he got. It went against his want to just...fade.

Let the shadows shield him. The sunlight can belong to those other than him.

Lee picked up his strawberry mochi and took a bite. He slowly chewed, silently enjoying its softly sweet taste. He blinked, content for the moment. Then he took a long drink of his green tea. He leisurely ate, like he had all the time to do so and not once did the man interrupt him.

How polite. He liked that.

Lee sighed when he was done eating and nursed the last of his tea. He gave the man his attention and waited.

"You are Rock Lee, correct?" The man asked and after Lee nodded, he said, "I am Pein and I have heard of your power. We wish for you to join the Akatsuki."

Lee slowly blinked then tilted his head. Heard of his power? Was he so 'famous' that the Akatsuki knew him? Redundant question since this Pein was asking him to join. He took another sip of his drink then spoke, his voice a mere whisper.

"Now why would I do that?"

"We can offer you more power."

"I do not need more power."

"We can offer you stronger opponents."

"I do not care for fighting." Lee said and that seemed to make Pein pause. Lee fought back a yawn -when did he last sleep? Four...five days ago? A week? What month was it?-, and said, "Why would I join an organization that I do not even know the purpose of?"

Pein stayed silent for a few moments, staring at Lee intently, as if measuring his worth. Then the air around them shifted. Though it was not...bad. There was no hostility, no anger. In fact, it felt a little more...relaxed, if Lee could even say that.

Then Pein began to speak quietly, "This world is polluted and damaged... I have dreamed of a world where there would be no such thing. No inequality, where everyone was the same, where everyone knew how the other person felt…" Pein paused for only a moment, "We hurt others because we don't understand. War, suffering…we go through it because we don't understand the other person's pain. I want to reform the world, make it anew. The only way to do that is to destroy it first, so we can rebuild on equal ground, that pain. That is our true purpose."

How...compelling. Lee could see that Pein truly believed what he was saying. It was an almost good plan.

But why must it be pain? And...

"How would you do it? Does it tie in with the tailed beasts your group captures?" Lee slowly asked and there was a question niggling at the back of his head. The way Pein spoke...it sounded like he was the one running the Akatsuki. But why would the Leader come recruit him?

"Yes, that is where the Jinchuriki come in. Their power is strong enough for that dream to come true." Pein said, "You understand." Pein asked/said.

Lee stared for a little while, thinking. Did he understand? Technically, yes. He even agreed in some part but really, how Pein was going about it was horrible. He felt like he should be straight rejecting Pein because he had been friends with Naruto, and even tentatively Gaara. But Konoha betrayed him and Gaara didn't care -it had been _years_. He _knew_ that no one cared. He knew since the time _they_ said he'd been labeled as KIA even though they offered to release him for money/status/ _he couldn't even remember anymore_ -.

Lee absently ran his hand over his hair and pulled his braid over his shoulder. With a soft sigh, he shook his head.

"I do understand. Yet, your wish…I do not think it will ever come true in a good way."

"Explain." Pein crossed his arms, looking down at Lee, but not in an angry way, more…curious.

Kami he was tired. Would he actually be able to sleep tonight? Did he _want_ to? He was sick of the nightmares.

"There is a saying that applies to this…if one has to die for peace, then there is no peace." Lee murmured

"But what is the price of one life, if it saves many?"

Did he have to keep talking? It was exhausting, he just wanted silence...

"But that one life will always weigh on at least one person. That one person had a family and/or loved ones. That person would always be a source of guilt, or pain for some. Therefore, there would be no equality…and your version of equality…the world would become a very miserable place if there was only pain. No one would be happy because of it and because of that, the world would not prosper." There, was that enough? He hadn't spoken so much in one go in _years_.

Pein said nothing and instead stared at Lee for a long time as Lee quietly finished his drink. Lee dried his mouth then fixed his bandages to cover his lips again. Then he looked back up at Pein and asked,

"Do you understand?"

Lee went silent after that and simply nodded his head to Pein as a goodbye. He set down money for his meal and stood, leaving the cafe and the maybe Leader of the Akatsuki.

It was still so noisy outside and the serenity Lee managed to gain from the quieter cafe began to quickly vanish. He subconsciously began to scratch the corner of his mouth again. When he finally noticed, it was only because he began to feel air against his cheek. He quickly fixed his bandage then frowned as that side of his scar throbbed painfully.

He needed a nap.

Maybe he would go to Yume Village again. It was a non-ninja village so he wouldn't have to worry about that and ironically, he had nice dreams there. It would make Aro and his family happy...maybe. Aro's father, the village head, did say that he would be welcomed back any time.

Ah, he'd go anyway. He wanted to sleep and it only took two days of straight running to get there.

That was pretty good time.

Lee turned on his heel, the tails of his dark grey coat flaring out for a moment before he started running.

He wondered if Pein really was the leader. Then he pushed the thought from his head. In the end, it didn't actually matter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review please!**


	16. Death Save Me

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

Warning:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Death Save Me**

Summary: Death was the rule of life. Everything had time, everything died. That was the truth that had been taught to him. But sometimes, that rule was broken.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first time Lee had seen death was when he was two. It was his second earliest memory. The sound, a sickening crack and a wet tearing sound reverberating through his ears. The smell, wet iron and like rust blocking every other sense. He couldn't remember who it was, or what they looked like but...he remembered seeing a shoe on the ground.

Such a tiny shoe...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His earliest memory was a few months before.

It had been his turn.

It was his first time feeling death.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His Father had been a survivor. His Mother never went through the trial. They never put the girls through it because they needed women to bare more children. Their family wasn't the type to stay together, the only time they did come together was when a male turned two and they would go through the trial. At least, that's how he understood it.

Lee remembered having a little sister, just a year younger than him. She wasn't deathless. Neither was mother.

How he knew? The red chakra came, hungry and dangerous. Buildings fell and crushed many. He remembered seeing his mother's blood splatter after throwing his sister to him. He caught her and ran like his mother had screamed. He hadn't known where father was but remembered that he was supposed to get to the highest point and wait. So he'd ran towards the Hokage faces. Then it had happened all too fast. He had felt death again, somehow warm but tugging, wanting, yet unable to take him.

Then he blinked and there was pain. He could only see out of one eye and he couldn't really feel his legs anymore. He tried to find his sister before he realized that there was too much blood under him to belong to only him. He recognized her little onesie.

He didn't cry. He wanted to, but the tears never came and he just felt hollow inside.

Lee pulled one of her little bones out of his eye socket then dragged himself out of the wreckage then reached for a stone. He took a shaky breath, a little scared but also slightly eager to feel that warmth again. He needed too anyway. His legs were broken, white bone showing through torn skin, and he couldn't see out of one eye. He needed too if he wanted to get to the highest point...

Lee pulled the large stone close and lifted himself as much as he could before slamming his head down, aiming for the most fragile part.

That warm tugging come again, a little more insistent, but he woke for the second time and his body was healed.

He got up and ran again.

He hid and waited for three days directly on top of the Hokage heads, not eating, not drinking, not even sleeping. He'd only watched, watched as the demon beast Kyuubi vanished, then as the shinobi ran through the village at all hours, finding anyone who was still alive. No one bothered to come up and check the Hokage mountain so he never moved. Then his Father appeared.

His Father had stopped and stared when he saw that it was just him.

To this day, Lee still didn't know what had went through his Father's mind but it didn't matter. His father still picked him up and took him to their new home and his heart did something strange in his chest.

After that, Lee pretended like everything was normal. That was what Father always said. To be 'normal' like the rest of the village was the lie they needed. Lee didn't really like to lie but it worked. No one looked into his life as long as he played the happy and excitable child.

-Even if it didn't work, he'd do it because Father told him to-

It got even easier when he became a Genin under Maito Gai. Maito Gai was the perfect person to emulate. No one wanted to stay near him after a few minutes with his shouting of 'youth'. Lee didn't hate his Sensei, in fact, he could even say he liked the man. Gai helped him with training and made him strong.

-His own father helped him too of course, but Father's training was different and similar to Root because they were Deathless and they had to hide their ability, by any means. Lee knew that Gai would be sorely disappointed in him if he knew but it didn't matter. But Father trained him first, owned him first and if anyone saw him 'die' then Lee would have to kill that person, even if it was his own team mate. It was the only way to come back-

-But that was his life and he didn't have any problems with it-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The bright and excited grin Lee had vanished as soon as he closed the door behind him. He stared at the slip in his hand and walked further into his home. He felt a shift in the air and glanced up to see his Father.

"Chichiue." Lee greeted tonelessly, his expression as empty as his Father's.

-Hiding, hiding, always hiding-

"Lee." Ryoma greeting back, then his gaze trailed down to the slip of paper, "Chunin Exam." he stated.

Lee nodded, "Maito-sensei has given us the permission to enter this time. What are your orders?"

"Pass and do not reveal yourself."

Lee nodded again then grabbed a pen from the living room table. He signed his name then slipped the paper into his weapons pouch for safe keeping. He looked up and stared at his Father, his mind slightly trailing to a constant thought he had.

-Why hadn't Father gotten rid of him yet? He knew Father didn't love him, those who were Deathless...they didn't _feel_ correctly and he figured that their love was limited. The only ones who could have gained their 'love' that they could share were Mother and sister. Both who were dead, one even because of his own blame-

-Maybe it was because he looked like mother? He remembered how she looked and saw it every time he looked in the mirror. He was a carbon copy but male instead of female. He wouldn't blame his father if that was the reason, but he also wouldn't blame him if he decided to get rid of him either-

-Even though he loved Father. He loved him so much...-

"I will not fail you." Lee said, bowing low. He stared at the ground and saw his Father's feet come closer. There was a vague sense of surprise when he felt a hand upon his head. Then it was gone. It left an ache in his chest greater than what had been there before.

"I have a mission. I will be back in a weeks time."

"Yes Chichiue." Lee stood straight again and watched his Father leave their shared home. He stared a little longer at the shut door, fighting the ever present urge to follow. Then made his way to the kitchen. He made himself some food and filled his empty stomach before going to their hidden basement to do some extra training.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He continued his days as normal until the day of the exam, missing his Father dearly. Even then, he kept acting as 'Rock Lee'. He even challenged the Uchiha to a spar and pretended that he had feelings for the pink haired rookie, knowing that she wouldn't accept his 'advances'. It made Gai scold him but it was acceptable.

The first exam was child's-play. An information gathering mission testing them on how well they could cheat without being caught. Some wouldn't need to thanks to their smarts -A Nara would never have any problem. He didn't either but that wasn't the point- but at least he had competent team mates. Tenten provided an easy way to cheat without being caught.

The tenth question was a trick and the one called Naruto shouted, keeping others from dropping out. He was vaguely annoyed by it but like many other emotions, it faded away quickly and he acted like the excitable boy he was supposed to.

Everything went well in the Forest of Death. He even furthered his 'good guy' routine by partially saving Sakura. He pretended to be unconscious towards the end, not wanting to do everything for her or possibly make her actually care for him.

The preliminaries weren't even bad either... _until Gaara crushed two of his limbs_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee felt the pain radiating from his left arm and leg. He trembled from it, but not from the pain. No, he was _angry_. His Father told him to pass and Gaara was trying to make him _disobey_.

Gaara was trying to _kill him_.

Lee felt his lips twitch in honest amusement and slowly turned his head, _staring_ at Gaara as more sand came to try and crush him completely -just like his little sister under his body and the stone-. The sand kept moving even as Gaara stared at him.

The grin was gone, the 'youth' was gone.

Lee had never felt so much _anger_ before.

It tainted his mind and he didn't even notice his sensei appearing in front of him, stopping what would have been his 'death'.

But he did hear what Gai said. His precious student...

His anger faded and apathy filled him at the _lie_. But he was meant to be 'Rock Lee' the copy of Maito Gai. It would have been sweet, that Gai called him precious, but all Gai had ever seen from him was a lie. But at the moment, it didn't matter.

It didn't even matter that Gaara quit.

He failed.

He _**failed father**_.

The moment Gai stepped in to 'save' him, he lost the match. And with that, he failed to pass to the next exam. He failed to do as his father asked. It made him want to _**scream**_ , and the intense emotion made his body tremble. He didn't know what to do with it! He had to- he had to-!

Lee stood up on his broken leg, feeling his bones grinding together and his already torn muscles ripping further. He could hear the dripping of his blood too. His trembling got worse and he stared with 'dead' eyes.

But in the back of his mind, all he could think was _it's all_ _ **his**_ _fault. It all because of that_ _ **boy**_ _!_

 _How dare that boy make him_ _ **fail Father**_ _!_

 _-How dare he make him lose the chance to gain Father's love?! How dare he! HOW DARE HE-_

"Lee..." Gai said, more like a whisper, something Lee rarely heard from someone like Maito Gai. But he had nothing to give his 'sensei'. All his attention was on Gaara. Gaara who turned to face him again instead of continuing towards the stands.

' _You made me fail. You ruined it._ ' Lee thought, savagely biting his tongue.

A green body blocked his sight of Gaara and it was Gai.

"I can still fight! I can still- I can still-" Lee said, breath too short. The pain only made the emotions worse.

"No Lee. It's all right. It's all over now. Anyway, you're in no condition to fight anymore." Gai said, his hands resting on Lee's shoulders.

They felt heavy and Lee _hated_ it. All he wanted was to pass, to make Father proud!

-Maybe then- _maybe then_ -

But he _couldn't_. Even if he did fight, Gaara had won. He had been disqualified. He could still fight but what did it matter?

He was _shamed_.

Lee closed his eyes, feeling an odd sort of burn start right behind them.

How would he tell Father?

"Oh Lee..." He heard Gai murmur and arms wrapped around him. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing steady like he was asleep. He didn't move though he wanted to throw the arms off him. Instead of his normal apathy towards it, he hated the hold even more. It just made him yearn for a different pair that he'd felt so few times and never as a hug.

Then he was gently laid onto the ground and Lee let himself actually slip off into sleep.

At least he could do the bare minimum and not reveal himself as Deathless.

Lee didn't realize that a lone tear slipped down his cheek, it was the first time he had ever cried.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


End file.
